At Malfoy's Request
by Niki
Summary: At his request Hermione has betrayed her friend and is now the mother of his child.
1. Chapter 1

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_One_

She tapped her foot in trained patience. She was annoyed as hell. He'd stood her up for the last time. She wasn't going to keep doing this. She wasn't going to keep lying to her best friends. She wasn't going to keep sneaking out to be with him.

Finally as she was about to leave he rounded the corner.

"Hey." He breath. He was leaning in to kiss her but was met with a protest.

"Your one fucking hour late!"

"Please. Don't start this shit again. I was trying to make sure I didn't get caught." He leaned in to kiss her again, hoping that his answer would satisfy her.

"No. We're going to talk." She folded her arms in a protective manner when she noticed that he was raking her body with a hungry gaze.

"Oh bloody hell! That's all we ever do."

"We never talk!" She exclaimed so loudly that he winced.

"Okay. Okay, we'll talk." He held up his hands in defense. "And then we'll get down to some serious business."

She smirked. "Keep dreaming. What I have to say you just might not like."

He leaned against the stone wall. His face was blank. He hated when she got like this. "Your ruining the mood."

"Good." She smirked once more. She never use to . He'd been a bad influence on her; she'd picked up some of his bad habits.

"Well….on with it!"

"Okay. Fine." She took a deep breath. "I cant' do this anymore. I'm tired of breaking the rules for you. When were out here together, you treat me like a real person. But in there….where it counts….." She paused. "Your cold and ruthless. You insult me in front of everyone but behind closed doors it's a different story."

"Common, bloody hell, we've been over this a million times." He shook his head.

She smiled. "Consider this time a million and one. Were through. I want things to go back to the way they use to be. With each one of us hating the other."

Rolling his eyes, "You don't mean that." He reached out and ran his finger down the side of her cheek and part of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

He saw her reaction. "Exactly what I thought. You still want me."

"You arrogant fuck! I won't be your whore anymore. Go find someone else to fill the role cause I'm through." She shook her head in anger.

"Common, Granger. Don't be like that. Come back with me to my room. I promise to make you forget all about how mad you are with me." He chuckled.

She went to storm off, but then turned back around. "You never could use my real name, Blaise." He raised his eye brows as if to mock her.

"I remember yelling it a lot when I was just about to cu-" She cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it or I'll hex your ass to Timbuktu!"

"Look, Granger. What can I say. I wanted some action. You were available. We agreed that we wouldn't let this get personal."

"Fuck you!" Hermione sneered. "The next time you want some action, get personal with your hand."

He removed himself from the wall. He stood in front of her, looking down. "It was fun while it lasted," he sneered.

She watched as his form retreated back inside the castle. When he was gone from sight, tears began to slip down her face. She had did it. She had finally broken things off after five months. She wiped the tears away.

She walked over to where she had previously stood and leaned against the wall. She felt relieved about a few things now. One, it was over. Two, she was glad she had never had sex with Blaise. And three, no one knew.

As she was about to walk away, a form stepped from the shadows. _Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause. Clap…._

_**Author's Note:** This will be my second attempt at writing for Harry Potter. I really hope that you'll enjoy this story. When I get a suffiecient amout of reviews I'll post the second chapter which will be a lot more interesting than this one. I also took down The Green Serpent. I didn't feel it was good enough. **Please review**._


	2. Chapter 2

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Two_

_"Jesus, Granger you look as if you just shit on yourself," Malfoy laughed slightly at the sight of Hermione._

"Oh!" She said. "It's just you."

"Yeah Mud-blood Granger, its me."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She was not in the mood for this right now.

"For someone so smart, you sure are dumb. I heard everything, and now the whole school is going to know what a big fucking slut you are." He chuckled. "Who knew a midnight stroll would lead to this, huh?" He laughed again this time. "You and Zabini. Geez, that is pathetic."

Hermione said nothing. All she could think of was that if it got out that she and Blaise had been messing around her life would be ruined. Her friendship with both Ron and Harry would be ruined

"Please don't tell anyone," Hermione barely recognized her own voice. Yet it had said those exact words.

Malfoy stopped laughing long enough to hear her. "No, I think I will. Just to see the looks of disgust that Pothead and Weasle will give you."

Hermione shivered under the thin shirt she wore. She didn't know if it were from the cold or from the thought of what could happen if anyone found out.

"Please, Malfoy." She was silent for a moment. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He raised his perfect eyebrow at the idea

She read the look on his face and wondered what she was getting herself into. He closed the distance between them and she noticed that he was wearing dark green robes. His icy silver-grey eyes were shining at the prospect of what ever it was that made them shine, and his lips were set in a familiar smirk.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He was still smirking.

"Are you going to tell the whole school?"

"Tell the whole school what?"

She stomped her foot in annoyance. "Damn it, Malfoy! You know what I mean! Are you going to tell them about what you heard?"

He grabbed her arm. He was deadly calm, and it unnerved her very much so. "Let's go back to the common room before someone discovers us out here."

She was reluctant to follow him, but it was hard when he had a death grip on her arm. They reached their shared common room and Malfoy pushed her onto the couch.

She rubbed her upper arm. "You didn't have to be so rough."

"I know," He growled and settled himself far away from her.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. You should be focusing on how your going to get out of our deal."

He smiled; she winced.

"So we do have a deal then?"

"Of course, mud-blood."

"Don't call me that."

She looked away from him. She hated the way he talked down to her.

"Will slut work then? Or whore?"

Anger was storming behind her eyes but unlike Draco, she controlled it. "Just tell me what you want already then."

"Fine. I'll tell you what I want you to do and in return I'll keep your bloody secret." He was smiling now.

Not smirking, but smiling. Hermione took this as a bad sign. The only thing that made Draco Malfoy smile was the thought of hurting someone.

"I thought we'd established that already."

"Shut up!"

He stood and walked over to her. He braced himself over her, and looked down into those expresso brown eyes. He still smiled, knowing that he was making her quite uncomfortable. It flashed so quickly that he almost didn't catch it, but it had been there.

_Fear. _

"I've decided that you are now in debt to me. And to get out of that debt you must submit to my every request."

She started to protest but he silenced her. "Granger you will submit, have no doubts about it. In public we will still act the same towards each other. Never forget that I hate you. That will simply not change. But in the privacy of this common room, you are mine. Remember this for I will say it only once, I own you. If I want you in an empty class room you will comply. If I say jump you will ask how high. The rules are simple, while I have made this deal, give me a reason to and I will break it."

He stood tall then. Only then did she blink.

"How long do I have to think about this?"

He smirked then. "Until Potions class tomorrow."

**Author's Note**_As you are all aware of this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter fic. What you don't know is that I find it extremely hard to write Draco and Hermione fics because I feel I can't do the hundreds of stories out there about them any justice. I just love the idea of those two being together. I will post chapter three when I have a sufficient amount of reviews. _**Thanks for the many that I have received. You are all wonderful. Please review.**

_P.S_**. It has come to my attention that people are viewing the story but not leaving a review. That is highly annoying, please don't view if your not going to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_Malfoy's Request_

_Three_

For a while last night, after she'd gone to her room, Hermione had cried. She had cried until she didn't have any tears. She wanted to go home, to live in the muggle world in peace. She wanted to leave Hogwarts and Zabini_. And Malfoy. _She thought, _and this whole damn situation she was now in._

She wasn't worried about what Blaise would say. He wouldn't want anyone one to know that he'd been involved with her, or had had anything to do with her, in the first place.

What she was worried about was Malfoy's intentions. He was up to something. In all seven years of knowing him, he'd never once tried to touch her unless he was trying to push her down a flight of stairs.

She rolled over in her bed, well aware of what time it was. Pulling herself out of her warm comfort she struggled to the Head Girl's bathroom. After she had showered she pulled on her usual school robes and decided to be as quite as she possibly could.

She didn't want any run ins with Malfoy this morning. He was sure to be in a sour mood. Although she had made up her mind about their "deal," she wasn't sure how he'd react to the news. Angry, perhaps.

All she could think about as she made her way down to the dungeons five minutes earlier was what would happen was surprised to see Malfoy there waiting outside the class room door. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"Err…good morning," Hermione said once his gaze was trained on her.

"Granger."

"What are you doing down here so early?" She asked unsure of what else to say.

He smirked, answering her question with one of his own. "Thought anymore about our deal?"

"Of course," she said quickly. She watched his grey eyes shine at the prospect of her answer.

"And your answer is?"

"Yes. Yes to our deal." Hermione could already hear student's voices carrying down into the deepest parts of the dungeon. Their laughter carrying and echoing off the stone walls. Quickly, she brushed past Malfoy. She didn't want to be seen with him.

Her breathing slowed once class began and she was beside her familiar friends. Both Harry and Ron were actually reading. They were creating a very complex potion. _Verus Mood._

The potion did exactly what it was suppose to do. Tell your true mood, hence the name. Snape explained quickly and only once that the potion was to be at first a silky green color and then once the mist that would overflow from the cauldron disappeared you would find the liquid a rainbow of colors.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had followed all the directions and their potions seemed to be correct. She glanced around the room and saw that even Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson and Colin Creavy had gotten the potion right.

She glanced at Malfoy, and his eyes seemed to see her and then again they seemed distant. It made her blush and quickly she turned around. As she did so she saw Snape inspecting the potion.

To them, "Yes, yes. It's correct." To the class. "I want you to bottle it and then test it. The color indicators have been written on the board."

The students that had gotten it right moved to do so. After they had bottled and tested they cleaned up and Potions class was over.

Hermione split from Harry and Ron promising she'd see them later. As she entered her shared common room she found Draco and Pansy Parkinson sitting on the couch. Pansy had her head on a pillow in his lap as they talked.

She stopped when she saw Hermione, causing Draco to also look up. "Granger." He acknowledged her presence. She ignored him and went into her room. A few minutes later Draco knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said figuring there was no point in trying to keep him out now.

He walked in that stupid insufferable smirk still planted on his face. He held his hands behind his back. He watched as she turned to look at him.

"Well…? Did you need something?" She asked him.

"Tonight."

"Tonight what?"

"Tonight I have Quidditch practice, and I want you to come and watch me."

She got the weirdest look on her face he'd ever seen. That caused him to smile and close the distance between them. Looking down into her face he realized that he liked what he saw.

"I have too much homework tonight; believe it or not I'm a little behind on Snape's essay." She tried to avoid looking up into his eyes by looking past his shoulder.

"Okay." Slowly before she noticed or could object, he wrapped his arms about her waist. She tensed at this gesture. Beginning to feel trapped she counted to ten in her head silently.

"Relax." Their was a glint of amusement in his eyes but Hermione was determined not to let him rule her feelings. She was not going to let him make her afraid of his mere presence. "Anyway I know your lying. You, Granger, never get behind on anything. Perhaps you're trying to avoid our deal after all."

She felt him lean down. Could feel his breath on her neck. Then felt him lightly nuzzle the sensitive area.

At first she was appalled but didn't want him to stop. Instead she took her hands and began to thread them through his platinum hair. Enjoying the feeling that he invoked within her. She liked feeling the butterflies in her stomach that threatened to overtake her, and then she remembered who this was. Who was touching her and making her feel these things Blaise, nor Victor Krum, no other guy had made her feel.

He began to massage her neck with his tongue. Lightly, so as not to give her a hicky, but heavy enough so that she could escape into their passion. She kept her whole eyes closed, enjoying the whole ordeal.

"Malf…….Draco," She breath. "Stop."

He did. The look in his eyes as he gazed down were passion glazed. Telling her that if she hadn't demanded that they stop they'd have gotten down to having sex right here in her room.

The smirk returned to his face as Hermione turned away from him. Flustered and embarrassed by her actions.

"No. That's not it." She protested. "Its just that I don't think it's a good idea."

"Really? Why?"

"Blaise is on the team. I don't want him getting any ideas that I'm trying to get him back or anything ridiculous like that." She looked away.

"No. I don't think that's it." He was thoughtful for a moment. "If I were the 'Great Harry Potter' you'd be there. No protest, no questions."

"He is great, and well frankly, Harry is my best friend. We, on the other hand Malfoy, are not friends."

Hermione put emphasize on the word friend. He chuckled slightly at that and then quickly released her.

"Your quite right. Don't come." He turned to leave. "But do be here when I get back. I have a surprise for you."

Intrigued. "What kind of surprise?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to meet her gaze and then raked her body with a heavy gaze. "Let your imagination go to work."

She shuddered under his gaze and was happy when he left. She needed to talk to someone about this whole situation. Usually it'd be Harry but this time she needed a more womanly approach to the situation that was no a little out of her control. Okay. It was more than out of her control.

She didn't like that.

She didn't like that Malfoy had power over her.

**Author's Note**: I just want you all to know that **I love all the support** that you guys are giving me. Also I want you **to ignore the last A/N**. **Just ignore it**. Please know that I don't want to **disappoint you**. I just hope that this chapter and the following chapters won't be to your liking. Thanks, Niki.


	4. Chapter 4

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_Malfoy's request_

_Four_

Hermione had paced and paced around her room until she finally decided that she needed someone to talk to. She had to talk to Ginny Weasley. She was her best friend and she could keep a secret like no one.

She like that about Ginny.

When she'd crossed the portrait hole to find Ginny she'd forgotten about any encounters with Harry or Ron. She spotted them immediately and sighed deeply as she walked over to them. For once they actually seemed enthralled with the idea of homework.

"You guys? At work?" She smiled as she sat next to Harry who was apparently very interested in the ideas of Fairy Magic and Its Mystical Properties. It almost made Hermione chuckle out loud.

"Yeah, I really want to be ready for the N.E.W.T.S." As he said this Harry flipped a page, engrossed in his reading.

Ron seemed to be interested in his essay. "Shouldn't you be somewhere reading?"

"Decided to take a break," Hermione offered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Whose essay?"

"Snape's essay," Ron said with disgust. He took a bite of a chocolate frog.

Hermione giggled. "And no one's holding a wand to your head. And you Harry, deciding not to wing it. Amazing. I think this is my influence finally rubbing off on the two of you."

"Something like that," Harry flipped another page. "Without you here in the Gryfindor Tower we can't run to you for every little homework problem."

"Oh," Hermione said sadly. She knew she hadn't been the greatest friend as of late. For months she'd been avoiding them to sneak off and be with Zabini.

"Look we know that you've been studying," Ron offered through a mouthful of chocolate. "So we don't feel to neglected."

"Right." Hermione said uneasily. _Liar_, she told herself_. You can lie to them but that still doesn't wipe away the fact that you've been with the lowest of the low. _"I have been studying tediously." Deciding to change the subject she asked if they had seen Ginny.

When they told her no she decided to go looking for the red head. Not knowing where her feet were leading her she found herself at the Quidditch pitch.

She saw Malfoy maneuvering his broom in and around the ring post. He stopped to talk to Zabini and in an instant she wished that she had a pair of extendable ears present. She wished she knew what they were talking about.

Leaning against a tree to keep herself hidden she heard the deep laughter of Zabini. Squinting she saw Malfoy shoot him a serious look then fly away.

Once she had walked away from the Quidditch pitch she found herself upstairs in owlery. That is where she found Ginny Weasly. She was reading a letter when Hermione found her.

"Ginny," Hermione said breathless after her climb to the top.

The girl looked startled and quickly hid the letter she'd been reading. "Hermione, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry. I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Questioned Hermione as she leaned against a wall of the owlery for support.

"Up here, just thinking. So why have you been looking for me?" Ginny deadpanned. She pocketed the letter inside of her cloak when Hermione looked away for a moment.

"I have a moral dilemma on my hands." Hermione frowned slightly at the thought of what Malfoy wanted from her.

"Um…those are never good. So you sought me out to find a solution to this…'moral dilemma?" Ginny laughed. "Common, this obviously needs private attention."

After their short walk from the owlery, they went to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione explained her situation and the looked that crossed Ginny's face was one of pure unadulterated shock.

"You and Zabini, that weird. You and Malfoy that's…well that's unbelievable. I can't fathom this. And the thought of jumping form one Slytherins bed to another." Distress was rising in Ginny's voice, and you would have thought that it was her in this horrible situation instead of Hermione.

"Calm down, and give me a solution." Hermione through herself back forcible back onto her bed.

"So who else besides me, knows?" Ginny asked.

"Besides Zabini, Malfoy and now you? No one." Hermione sighed as she grabbed for a pillow. "I'm going to suffocate myself."

"No your not," Ginny said snatching the pillow. "I'm going to do it for you." She made to put the pillow over her face. As she attempted this feat she began to laugh."

"What's so funny?" Hemrione asked as the red head collapsed next to her.

"Just that Malfoy is the hottest guy in Hogwarts and half the school population would kill to be in your position. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know, he could tell the whole school about my damn affair with Zabini." Hermione groaned inwardly. She hated her life.

"Okay worst case scenario. Malfoy tells. The whole school finds out. Everyone realizes your not as stuck up as they perceive you to be. Then everyone turns on Malfoy." Ginny smiled. "Its genius. I think you should go back on the deal. Let everyone find out he's blackmailing you. Harry and Ron are sure to go postal and beat the bloody hell out of him."

Hermione groaned again.

"Your leaving in less than two months, Hermione. Once you leave Hogwarts, it won't matter who you shagged or who you didn't. Don't you get it, all you need to do is focus on getting out of here." Ginny tried again.

"Easy for you to say," Hermione rolled her eyes.

That's it…I'm going to suffocate." She picked up the pillow and prepared to place it over her best friend's face when they heard the door creak open. Ginny looked over her should and Hermione sat up on her elbows.

It was Malfoy looking hot and sweaty. For some reason Hermione had the need to pant suddenly. _No, _she thought angrily. _He will not make me want him. I will not want him period._

"Please don't' stop the girl on girl action because of me," he drawled casually as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to leave now," she climbed off of the bed. "See you later and I promise that my lips are sealed." She walked past the Slytherin with a nod of acknowledgement. "Malfoy."

"Weaselette." He regarded her.

Hermione slid off the bed when she heard the portrait hole close downstairs. She felt weird under Malfoy's gaze. He stood still as if immobilized. "What?"

"Nothing. Just picturing you beneath me on black silk sheets." He stepped forward.

"I've decided that I want out of our deal, Malfoy." she said once again looking past his shoulder. Avoiding the cold greyness of his eyes.

"No you haven't."

"Maybe if you keep saying that you'll believe it."

"I know for a fact that you don't want out of our deal."

"How would you know that?" She asked now looking directly into his eyes. Annoyed.

"Because, Granger, when you look at me, you see your one chance to have me. You don't want to loose that."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Your arrogance astounds even me. Not every girl at this school wants you, Malfoy."

"Don't be so sure, Granger."

She could feel the heat creeping off his body in waves. It slashed at her skin and made her feel dizzy. The only thing she could see were those silvery orbs.

"Your so full of yourself, you sodding git." Her head began t clear.

"If you just admit it, then it'll be better." He took his chin and lifted her face and leaned in as if to kiss her. "Granger, just admit that you want me."

"When hell freezes over you arrogant, pompous pure blooded jerk," she ranted and then noticed he was smiling. "What in the bloody hell are you smiling about."

"Keep going, your making me hot."

"Oh……you. Malfoy get the hell out of my bed room. Go and get Parkinson and find a nice secluded room." Hermione yawned. "I'm to tired to finish this discussion."

"May I join you?" he stepped towards her.

"No, you jerk. Get out! I have double Arithmancy tomorrow." She stepped back and her legs bumped the bed causing her knees to buckle.

_Right where I want you,_ he thought as he leaned over her. He braced his hands on either side of her head. He could see what flashed there again. _Fear._

"See this just proves my point Granger," he smiled down into her eyes.

"And that would be?" she deadpanned.

"You.want.me." He stressed each word.

Hermione gave a very unwomanly snort. "Not on your life Malfoy."

"Do you remember that surprise I spoke of earlier?"

Intrigue rushed to fill her features, "Yes."

"Do you want to know what that surprise is?"

"Of course, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes. He probable knew that that was one of her weaknesses. Her own curiosity. Hadn't that killed the cat.

"Then get dressed. I'm going to shower." He leaned down as if to kiss her, but stopped short. "And make sure its something I'd deem sexy. "

"Sexy?" She asked when his back was to her. He couldn't see the faint blush rising into her cheeks but he had a feeling that it was there.

"Yeah. it's the opposite of….well the opposite of boring. You do own something sexy?" He asked never turning around. He probable thought Hermione had never heard the word directed towards her a day in her life, and he was right to have that thought.

"Of course, Malfoy." She snapped.

"Very well……." He turned the corner and disappeared out of her room.

Hermione sighed inwardly as she made her way over to her wardrobe. It was moments that left her wondering who out there besides Voldemort was conspiring against her. Her nostrils flared at the thought of him making her curious. He was starting to gain control over her. That was probable why he'd come up with this foolish plan to make her his _sex slave._

_She groaned in dismay._

**Author's Note: **You all will never believe what happened to me. My laptop got a virus and I had two chapters of MR typed up. Guess what, they've gone poof. So my brother let me use his PC to rewrite the chapters from memory. Yes it a very tedious experience I assure you but I think this chapter is way better now that I've re done it. I think I'll post chapter five soon. Well as soon as I've typed it up. **Thanks for all the reviews.**

**P.S: You guys are great.**


	5. Chapter 5

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Five_

Draco watched her across the room of the crowded club known as the Green Serpent. Obviously she'd gotten herself into a bit of a bind but he wanted to see how she was going to get out of it.

He noted that she looked gorgeous in the short black skirt, and the tee shirt ripped around her midriff. If he hadn't known any better he'd even go as far to admit that she looked sexy. He'd wanted to tell he so before they'd left Hogwarts but he'd decided against it. It was enough that he was thinking of ways to get her into be and of course he was disgusted with himself.

"Draco, are zou fwee fwa zay moment?" A blond off to his side asked him, her French accent thick. He turned and noticed that she had deeply beautiful features_. Veela_, his brain screamed, and he didn't care.

"Yes, I am." His attraction seemed to be overwhelming his brain. He glanced her body over, it was very appealing and he could feel his body grow hard at the prospect of being with her. "Your name is?"

"Medria," she smiled seductively and leaned in against him. Her hands roamed over his chest and eventually trailed down to his pants. He shuddered inwardly.

"Am I interrupting?" he her a voice ask form the side. He turned his head and found Hermione glaring a hole through his head. Her hazel eyes were spitting gold and yellow fire. It was enough to snap Draco out of his Veela induced trance.

He licked his lips as he tried to focus on Hermione and only her. "Well….am I?" Hermione asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Am I interrupting." Hermione re-stated obviously annoyed by the other woman's presence.

"Ah…no." He kept his eyes trained on her angry one.

"I zid not know zat you were wit anyone," Medria bowed out gracefully, turned and left.

Once she was gone, Draco took a deep breath.

"Oh God, you were going to fuck her, weren't you," Hermione questioned as she tapped her foot in that annoyingly trained way.

"Yes, but its not like I could help it. She was a Veela incase you hadn't noticed."

"Whatever. Did you do whatever it was that you came here to do?"

"Yes. Have fun?"

She sighed as she slid onto a bar stool. He sat opposite her on another stool. "Oh yes, I loved the fact that a vampire just tried to bite me.

Malfoy, please, this has to be the worst date I've ever been on."

"Don't whine Granger, its not very becoming." He drawled.

"We should get back. Its past twelve already and I have to get some studying in soon."

"Tonight."

She rolled her eyes and threaded her hands through her hair which was now frizzing up. "Tonight what?"

"Don't play dumb Granger, pasides I'm horny." He stood, pulled her from the stool, and then slid his hands around her bare waist. From his pocket he pulled out the portkey which was a small coin with indistinct markings on it. Hermione shuddered under his now heated gaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't know what was happening but suddenly there they were, back in his room. He was kissing her savagely. Her protest were lost against his lips as he repeatedly crushed his mouth against hers. His tongue swirled patterns against her own tongue.

"What are you doing?" She asked when they broke for air.

He stared at her. "Kissing you."

He pulled her in again and this time his hands began to slip up her shirt. They broke again.

"If this is because that Veela got you all hot, I don't want to do this," she tried to protest as he slid her shirt over her head. She shuddered, just standing there in in her bra. He stooped in front of her and got to his knees.

Slowly he peeled her skirt down and told her to step out of it. "Trust me, this is not just because of the Veela, okay."

"Right." Hemrione bit out. She felt him kissing her thighs and moving his way up to her stomach.

"Stop thinking. Just feel. I promise you that if you speak again I'm going to just ignore you." He stood then and pulled her to him. "Just feel."

She glared at him between slanted eyes. His fingers trailed from her waist and slid between her legs. Slowly he rubbed back and forth. It made her gasp and he smiled. Grabbing his shoulders to support herself he continued the pleasurable assault.

He stopped suddenly and pulled all the remaining clothing from both their bodies and then he carried her to his bed.

She was beneath him on black silk sheets. Looking just as he'd imagined she would. He pulled the sheet around their naked forms and was about to enter her when she stopped him.

"I need you to know something."

"Granger, please……" He trailed off when he saw the look on her face. Tears were trailing softly down her face. "What is it?" He asked harshly at first but then softened his tone.

"Me. I'm a virgin." She looked away from his gaze.

"You're a what?"

Surprise. He hadn't exactly expected it. But there it was starring him in the face. Her innocence. He was about to take that from her.

"I won't force you to do this, even though we have a deal." He leaned down and kissed her tears away.

"Its not that…..I'm just afraid." She looked up into his eyes.

"I'll be gentle," he told her.

Once he was inside her, he smiled down. He was being every bit as careful and gentle as he'd told her he would be. "I told you that you wanted me, Granger." He laughed gently and Hermione could feel it rumble deeply inside him. She wrapped her legs around him more securely to accommodate him.

"No," she told him. "That's only in your wildest dreams."

Author's Note: Oh God! How did I do with the **sex scene** or whatever. I have never ever wrote one and I didn't want it to be sexual for fanfic but good enough for you to get the point. If you think I did okay it won't be the last one but **if I sucked ass **at if I promise I'll never attempt this again. I just wanted to move the story along. **So give me a review with your best criticism.**

**P.S.: Just wanted you all to know that this is a special chapter, not just because of the sex scene or whatever. I took it down a while ago and fixed some errors that I hadn't noticed. I just want you to know that if you were surprised by the first chapter, six is going to shock the crap out of you. Hopefully anyway. So look forward to seeing that up maybe tonight or maybe Sat. or Sun. It'll be soon anyway. Haven't typed it up all the way. Thanks for the support.**


	6. Chapter 6

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Six_

Hermione felt her self slipping from out of the memory. As her face slipped out of the pensive it became clouded by confusion. She had just scene a memory of her and Malfoy obviously very engaged in a sexual manor. Her face flushed at all of this even though she re-call no such happenings.

She turned away from the pensive and was met by Malfoy's angry glare.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I…ah…" And for the first time in her life, her brain was failing to get her out of a situation.

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" He asked taking a step towards her. She briefly noted his six pack and his muscular arms; she also noted the towel securely in place around his waist.

"We never………" She blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Of course not Granger." He drawled.

"So its what? A memory of a very vivid dream?" She asked the blush still planted firmly on her face.

He realized that it rattled her to think about them so close. _So intimate. So personal._

"Yes, its just a memory of a dream. Why? Did you honestly think I'd used some sort of unforgivable curse on you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Malfoys aren't exactly known for being good."

"Well what would you know about that. Your not a Malfoy." He stepped away from her but not before noting that she was shuddering. From what, he wondered. He made his way over to his wardrobe and began looking through his robes.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he heard her say. "But I'm not going to say sorry either." He heard her turn and leave.

"Don't apologize, Granger. You'll end up paying for it later anyway." He smiled to himself as he pulled down robe so green it looked black.

In her room Hermione was pacing the length of her room. Her face still flushed as she thought about the liquid dream sitting in the pensive on Malfoy's desk. He had been fantasizing about her. About having sex with her.

She shuddered again this time wondering how it had all led up to this. If she had just stopped seeing Zabini this never would have happened. Malfoy never would have come up with this ridiculous deal.

"Any more pacing and you'll wear out the floor," Malfoy drawled from her doorway. He began to take in what she was wearing. A short black dress, a goddess symbol necklace, and black knee-length boots. It met his approval he thought and stepped towards her. "You look nice, Hermione."

She smiled at the use of her name and it made him want to use it more often. But then he chided himself on being nice. "Common lets go."

"Are you going to tell me where were going, or do I have to be surprised?" She smirked as he wrapped one arm around him and used the other to retrieve his wand.

"To the Green Serpent," He replied.

"What?" She asked her eyes as wide as saucers. "That same place in your dream memory thingy?"

"Yes. But don't fear Granger, I won't let the vampires bite you." He smiled at the last part.

"Why do you need to go there?"

"Business," He replied smoothly.

"What kind?" Her curiosity was rearing its ugly little head again.

"You'll see."

He pulled her closer and murmured a spell. In an instant they were in the manager's office. Hermione found herself walking out of Malfoy's grip and over to the window that observed the club's crowd below.

She felt Malfoy behind her and she turned to him. "So are you going to tell me about this 'business' you have to conduct? Or must I guess?"

"You'll see soon enough," He replied turning and walking away. He placed himself in the desk chair and swiveled around to watch her.

"So you're a business man, Malfoy, and you like to make deals? Especially the kind of deals where you benefit from them." Hermione asked as she walked over to him.

He nodded. "Especially the kind where I benefit."

"Good." Hermione smiled. She move then and sat on his desk. She gently parted her legs and placed a foot on either side of his desk chair. "So lets make another deal."

"Why?" He drawled.

"Because, silly, you enjoy the chase." She observed his frown. "Don't lie and say you don't. I know all about how you wanted Pavarti and eventually got her."

"Okay, I admit that I like to pursue females. What of it?" He leaned back in the chair and wondered where this was going.

"Well, I'll……." She was cut off by the office door opening. Draco immediately stood and knocked her legs down which caused her to stand rather abruptly.

Draco moved from where he stood and went to great the woman. She had long dark black hair and pale features. Her eyes were such a blue that you would have never believed that the color existed in nature. She wore a fur coat and underneath that she wore a black bra and panty set. Two bodyguards we

"It is good to see you, Draco." She kissed his cheek in a light greeting. Draco took her hand afterwards and led her to the couch.

"Yes, Emma it is good to see you also." He smiled.

Emma and Malfoy began to speak of certain things and Hermione caught bits and piece of the conversation. She briefly noted that the two guards seemed to be emotionally detached from…well life. Were they even breathing? She caught herself wondering this until she noticed the woman's eyes were now on her.

Her heartbeat sped up for some weird reason. She wondered if it were some type of warning.

"Hermione," Malfoy's voice cut through the fog. "I'd like to introduce you to Emma Greyback."

"Uh…..hi," Hermione stammered, her heart still beating fast. In her head she was trying to place the last name she'd just heard. Then it clicked. Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf, and Rita Skeeter had done a report on him being sent to Azkaban the year before. Apparently he specialized in torturing children. She shuddered at the thought.

"I can smell your fear," Emma Greyback sniffed the air and licked her lips. "I can taste it. But don't worry Hermione."

"About what? You ripping out my throat." She chuckled nervously. "Of course not." Silently in her head she was counting all the ways she could hex Malfoy into oblivion.

"You are brave, just as Draco said." In an instant the werewolf was on her feet with a speed Hermione hadn't believed she possessed. In the blink of an eye she was standing inches away from Hermione's face. "Don't fear me."

"Kind of hard when your this close," Hermione tried to smile but it faltered. She felt the woman reach out and touch her neck with to fingers.

"Such fear. It makes me hungry." Emma took a step back and licked her lips quickly, her blue eyes cloudy with desire.

Hermione gave a small sigh of relief.

"I would never hurt Draco's geliebter," the were wolf reassured her. She read the confusion on Hermione's face at the unfamiliar word. "Lover, geliebter means lover, dear."

"Hah! Me and Draco are no where near becoming lovers," Hermione shot him a dark look over the other woman's shoulder.

Emma Greyback laughed at this and cast Draco a look of amusement. "Strong willed as you said." She turned back to Hermione. "I asked Draco to bring you here, you know."

"What?"

"I need your help." The other woman stated clearly and then she became serious. Her features hardening. "I come to you to ask you help and I swear on my honor as Alpha-female of the Weiß Donner Wolfsatz that I nor any of my pack will harm you." She took a breath. "Will you help me, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione took a moment and pondered what her fate might be if she declined the werewolf. Figuring it wouldn't be a pretty sight, and her curiosity about what a were wolf needed her help on she asked what would be required of her.

The other woman smiled, her features returning to being friendly. "My brother did horrible things. He changed, kill and even tortured children. I want the White Thunder Wolf pack to help make amends for that. Just as I want to make amends, so does Draco for all the things his father did. We owe the wizarding community that much."

"And where do I fit into this plan of yours?" Hermione's fear was residing.

"You are one of Dumbledore's favorites. You will appeal to him on behalf of my pack. Not yet of course for there are still things to put in order. I want to give you some time to think about it though so I'll be in contact."

She kissed Draco on the cheek again and this time she left with her two guards. Hermione watched them weave throughout the club's crowd and then disappear out the door. She turned to him then. "What in Merlin's name have you gotten me into?"

He shrugged. "My family and Emma's owe the wizarding world a debt. I must repay it. As for you, if I have to use you, then so be it." He sighed and his grey eyes focused on her. "Think of it this way, now you have a reason for being involved with me. Just in case Potty and Weasel ask."

He stood then. Hermione ached to slap him. Why hadn't he just outright asked her? Why hadn't he just appealed to her sense of good in the first place_. Because_, she thought. _He's a Malfoy and they always have to do things the hard way._

"So now you not only want to use me for your sexual pleasure, you want me to be a diplomat as well?" She shook her head.

"And your point is?" He drawled, pulling out his wand.

"I want you to know one thing Malfoy. Your dream was wrong. Even I would never just give into that easily. Yes, I'm attracted to you. But obeying your every whim and every command, that's not an option. Now this is what's going to happen." She took a breath and when he didn't say anything to stop her she continued. "I am going to help with this mission of yours and that will be all. I.Will.Not.Sleep.With.You." She gritted out the last part.

He only smirked and pulled her against him. She avoided his eyes as he murmured the spell. They were back in the Head's Tower shortly. Hermione said nothing as she left him standing.

_Hermione Granger, a mud blood ordering me around. I don't think so. She will not get away with this. After this new peace is established and I have restored honor to the Malfoy name, she will pay dearly for her insults against me. Very dearly." _Draco smiled as his thoughts wandered and he went off into his own dark domain.

**Author's Note:** I know** been weeks since **I updated but I have school and college comp has been taking up all my extra computer time. I **still haven't **gotten my laptop. So what do you guys think of this chapter. **Flames are welcome**. Actually wondering where this is about to go. This was retyped** form memory **since my brother** deleted **the real chapter 6. Does someone out there not want me to type this damn thing, that's the **second time **this has happened.

**P.S.**_ Seven is coming soon. I'm thinking that under the pressure Hermione is going to break down and **tell Harry everything**. What **do you **guys think?_


	7. Chapter 7

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Seven_

She just couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. Draco had warned her repeatedly over the weeks about telling them what was going between the two of them. Saying that to tell them would be a very big mistake. While she deeply appreciated his concern, she knew eventually she was going to tell them everything. She was not going to leave one thing out. Nothing.

She leaned against the wall of the library, deep in thought. Thinking of ways to break the news to her best friends easily. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, and in turn she didn't want her own hurt.

A few minutes later both boys were standing in front of them.

"Hermione, why all the secrecy?" Ron asked as he shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth.

She almost giggled and then realized why she'd invited them and quickly she stopped herself. This was not the time for laughs. She had been lying to them, betraying them with a person Harry considered one of his enemies. As well as Ron.

"Yeah, Mione. What's up? We haven't seen you in weeks and all of a sudden we get an owl this morning telling us to meet you here at this exact time." Harry stopped short and took his best friend in. She seemed very nervous about something. "I bet I know what it is. You've found some way to kill Voldermort. Finally."

He pulled her in close and hugged her. Once he realized that she wasn't returning the hug he stepped back from her. "Okay, by that look I can tell its not that."

Hermione shook her head fighting back tears. "No. I'm sorry, Harry. That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked.

"Your not dying are you?" Harry asked, suddenly afraid.

"No, nothing like that." She took a deep breath, wanting to take it all back.

"Please, Mione, tell us." Ron rubbed her shoulder gently, slightly smearing chocolate on her uniform.

"Okay," She took a deep breath. "The real reason I haven't been around much these last couple of days is because…..

Draco watched from the shadows. He'd placed himself behind some book shelves, sure that no one would see him. A few students passed by but they didn't seem to think it odd that the Malfoy boy was being nosy. That was just Draco being Draco, always trying to get the upper hand on someone.

He felt as if he'd been waiting an eternity. His leg had fallen asleep watching the nervous girl who had paced and paced and then finally made herself confortable by leaning against a book shelf. Finally the Boy-who-was-a-constant-pain-in-the-ass arrived with his tag-along sidekick. He watched as they asked Hermione a few questions and sneered in disgust when Harry hugged her. He smiled when he saw that Hermione did not return the hug.

They talked for a few more minutes and that's when the real fireworks began. Ron began to bellow quite loudly and Harry Potter just stood there, a blank look upon his face. A few more word escaped Ron's lips, his face flushed in absolute rage, and then he stormed out of the library. Harry still stood there, shock countinued to play over his face.

Hermione let the tears spill from her hazel eyes then as she starred Harry in the face. She could tell that he was shocked, dissapointed.

"Harry, please say something. Anything." She moved to touch him but he backed away.

"Don't touch me." His green eyes glowed with outrage. Disgust was in his voice along with hurt, and dissapointment.

"Please understand why I did it. Why I had to keep everything a secret. Why I had to sleep with I him." The tears spilled down her face like a mini flood.

"Your now a common whore for the House of Slytherin, Hermione. Never speak to me again. If you pass me in the corridor, don't even whisper my name. Don't make eye contact, don't owl me. Don't bother." He turned on his heel and slipped in between the crowd of people that had gathered to watch the spectacle that had played out before their eyes. A few whispered, "What happened?"

Hermione heard. "The end. That's what happened." She slid to the floor and buried her head in her hands, her body racked with sobs.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I've been away so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A few more left and it will be the end **AMR.**


	8. Chapter 8

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Eight_

All that she remember from the night before was that once the crowd had dispensed from the library, after she'd told Harry and Ron, Draco had been there. He hadn't said anything, he'd just slipped down beside her and let her cry. She just cried and cried until she felt empty and then when she couldn't cry anymore, he'd lifted her in his arms and had carried her to their common room. But instead of placing her in her room, he'd placed her in his bed.

He pulled the sheets up around her and tucked her in and he'd taken the couch.

She lay there now feeling how different she felt without Harry and Ron's compassion and understanding. Somehow she'd always thought they'd be there for her in a time of need, like she was for them. But instead, she'd gotten Malfoy.

Looking over to the couch she saw that he was on his back, bare chest, arm thrown across his face. He'd been her savior last night, the only one that had comforted her. Quietly, she slipped out of his bed and went over to him. Getting down on her knees once she was near his ear, "Thank you." She whispered this softly and kissed his exposed cheek.

"Your welcome," he said and she realized that he wasn't asleep.

"Sorry to wake you," she sat down, then.

"You didn't. I'm usually up by this time anyway." He moved his arm away from his shielded eyes and took her in. The puffiness from her crying had faded and she looked refreshed. Reborn and renewed.

"Their going to hate me forever, ya know." She whispered this too.

"Why? Because you hid it from them or because you actually had the guts to tell them?" He looked at her, his eyes seemingly blue and she starred into them, nearly drowning.

"Both. My friends and I betrayed them with you, their enemy. Harry was right, I'm now the whore of Slytherine." She placed her head in hands and sighed loudly.

"Like this is going to be easy for me." He sat up and pulled on a tee shirt.

"Oh Merlin, I should have known this was going to turn into something about Draco Malfoy, pure-blooded extraordinaire," Hermione stood up and starred at him.

"Hey we should have just kept it our dirty little secret. No one would have known or been hurt," he tousled his already sleep tousled hair.

"I would have known, and that's why I told them. It may not do anything to your conscience, but it kills me to keep things from my friends."

"Really, in case you haven't notice…..you don't have any friends. I'm the only friend you've got Granger." He stood and smiled.

"Guess I truly am alone, then."

"Granger, please. When I say I'm your friend, I am. That's one thing about Malfoys, they're loyal to a fault."

She took this into account. Draco Malfoy, her one and only friend it seemed. She almost wanted to cry again, but decided against it. "I guess so."

"Harry Fucking-Potter may be the boy-who-lived, but he knows nothing about true loyalty, Granger. If he did, then he would have been you crying shoulder last night. I never thought I'd say this, but no one in Slytherine will say a word to you about what happened."

She only nodded. "I guess that I'll move on from this. Harry's just angry for now. He'll forgive me, soon."

"And if he doesn't. Granger? You can't live your life around hoping for forgiveness. Trust me, it doesn't work."

------

All day Hermione pondered Malfoy's words. They echoed very loudly throughout her mind, just like the whispers of her affair with Draco in the hallways of Hogwartz. It was humiliating but she was determined to keep her head up. She wasn't proud of what had happened but she wasn't going to let it destroy her. She'd worked to long and hard at Hogwartz to let it ruin her.

She'd passed Harry a few times in the halls between classes but he'd glanced the other way. Ron had done the same and the only person who was speaking to her without judgment was Ginny. Malfoy had been wrong about that one part. She did have another friend and it was Ron's sister.

She took a deep breath as she came down the hall and found Harry and Ron discussing something in a hushed tone. She stopped short and took them in. They way they stood, her friends. It hurt to see them, knowing they had turned their backs on her. It wasn't fair that they would do that to her. She'd made a mistake; contrary to what everyone thought she was, at the end of the day, human.

When they realized that she was watching them, they stopped talking. The look in their eyes was pure and simple. It showed only disgust for her. She opened her mouth to say Harry's name but he began to shake his head. As if he were warning her that nothing had changed and that he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

She stopped herself and watched as Ron went first into the cafeteria joined by Harry. She took a deep breath and headed for those same double doors, preparing herself for what lay ahead. The whispers and the stares. Physically, she was already there. But mentally, well that was another story.

As she entered, she was cut short in her tracks. There was Emma Greyback, bodyguards and all sitting at the head table with Dumbledore and all his professors. No one seemed to notice she was there until the werewolf looked up and saw her.

"Hermione Granger, please. Do come here." It was more of a command than a request.

She felt herself standing still but her feet were moving. Eyes had began to turn on her, everyone wanted to know how Granger knew a werewolf, especially a Greyback.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know.** I suck **and **I'm sorry**. The important thing is that you've got a chapter and hopefully one will still follow. Or at least we hope so cause I'm now a college freshmen! Whoooooo! Go Hollins! So anyway, tell me **what you thought **and where you, any of you, could see this going. **Feedback** helps me to get chapters out faster.


	9. Chapter 9

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Nine_

Two Weeks Later….

Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts only a week ago and already she had a job lined up. She was now on a train that was going to send her into the midst of a war basically between the Ministry of Magic and a werewolf pack. She was trying to play peacekeeper while also being an ambassador for Emma at the same time.

Emma Grayback had offered Hermione the job and she'd accepted. Everyone had been surprised by it, but at least it had stopped the whispers about her affair with Draco. They'd never found out about Zabini which had been fine by her. The only thing on her mind these days other than her knew job, were Harry and Ron. They hadn't spoke or so much as contacted her; they still couldn't forgive her. The idea probable wasn't even in their heads.

She pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the train as it continued its race along the track and on to its destination of Essen, Germany. Her eyes wandered into the darkness that never seemed to cease and she felt very much apart of it. As if she somehow deserved to be punished and pushed into that void because she no longer had the trust and friendship of the two people she cared, no, loved, most in the world.

"Harry and Ron," she whispered. Her heart was still broken but it was slowly mending. She figured that she had to move on, everyone else had.

Sitting back in her seat she looked to the other wall. Thinking of the days when she and Ron along with Harry had shared seats on a train much like the one she was on now. How they had laughed, how they'd shared secrets. How they'd been tortured by Malfoy when he hadn't had a heart and had been to full of himself.

He was another thing to think about. He'd gotten her into this bit by trying to make her his sex slave. And it had worked to until she'd became so disgusted with herself that she'd broken down and told her friends. Hoping to find compassion and forgiveness.

But she hadn't found it and now she was slowly trying to find her way in the world, lost and alone. Only Ginny had remained true to her, and even Malfoy, and that wasn't saying to much.

She stretched and found her body moving to release the tension. It felt slightly cramped in the small confines of the compartment, so she stood. Her stomach growled somewhat because she'd forgotten to eat.

Draco Malfoy chose that moment to step into their shared space with a cup of hot tea and a scone buttered with Brazilian raisin jam.

"Here," he shoved it at her in a fast way causing her to wrinkle her nose up in disdain.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"Don't thank me, thank Emma. She wants me to keep an eye on you because you're her new plaything."

"You mean I'm her diplomat," Hermione corrected him biting into the scone and sipping the tea.

"Whatever you want to call it, Granger."

"Well thank you anyway," she said no more and sat down to finish off the small snack that had been presented to her by Draco. He rolled his eyes and sat down opposite her and began taking a folder out of a compartment on his suitcase.

"So, talked to Pothead and Weasel, lately?"

She stopped eating and looked at him. Their eyes met and he saw fire dancing in her eyes and it spread over her skin. "I really wish you wouldn't mention them, Malfoy."

"Why? If you'd just kept your mouth shut in the first place, you'd still have them. Three Musketeers and all that bloody babble." He rolled his eyes and read over an official Ministry report.

"Okay, its my fault. I betrayed them and now I'm paying for it. And probable will be for the rest of my life. Are you happy?"

He paused and thought. "Delighted."

"Ugh!" She screeched. "Malfoy don't you say another bloody, sodding word to me. Just shut up and read your report."

"You love it when we fight, admit it. When I get your knickers in a twist it makes you excited. Admit it, Granger, and then I'll shut up." He drawled out, eyes flashing.

"I hate you, did you know that?"

"Well I ain't exactly to bloody fond of you, either. Emma could have at least arranged for separate compartments." He huffed and went back to reading.

"Well that's because she thinks that were a couple, which we definitely aren't. And I don't want to have to pretend any longer than necessary."

He looked at her above the report and shook his head and then went back to reading. She was the only one who could make him lose focus and it drove him insane. He use to count all the ways he could kill her and dispose of her body. It was horrible, he knew that, but she drove him just to that point. And just when he was about to leap, she was do something else that made him step back.

"Granger?"

"What, Malfoy?"

"Do you ever just shut up?"

"No."

"I thought so."

They were quiet the rest of the way to Essen. Each more comfortable in the other's silence and presence. They were both thinking of how negotiations would be met because there was no way in hell that the ministry was going to allow children who were full blooded werewolves to run wild at Hogwarts. So far the arguments had been why desegregate the school simply because one female wanted to and why should wizards put their children at potential risk.

Hermione, being Hermione, had taken the job because she believed in equality for every creature magical and non-magical. Draco was just there to back up things with his money and influence and because Emma believed that the two of them were involved. She'd have probable killed them if she found out different.

Hermione shuddered to think about those claws that felt like steel could do if angry enough. She shuddered to think, and she kept thinking that Draco had better be doing the same thing. He'd better be trying to keep up the façade because if he didn't he was going to end up dog food or whatever it was werewolves ate these days.

To simulate so heat into her arms, Hermione rubbed them. Reassuring herself that she was doing this for the betterment of every magical creature and for the wizarding world. A few moments later the conductor came onto the P.A. and announced that they were about to pull into Essen.

"'Bout bloody time," Draco muttered rubbing his head and standing. She did the same thing and as the train slowed down to its own magical pace it gave a jerk and sent her flying into his un-waiting arms. He held her for a few moments before shoving her roughly back onto her feet.

"Thank you," she muttered at his roughness.

"Your welcome," he said rather softly, not meaning to be so rough, but just being so use to it.

They got off the train, holding hands. Trying to look natural, more like a couple, figuring that Emma had people watching them. Hermione had won her trust, but Draco was to much his father's son. He lied, cheated, stole. Did whatever it took to stay on top, no matter who was hurt. They waited on a taxi to take them to Emma's small castle on the outskirts of Essen, and when it came they stood for a second to put on a show.

"Do you think anyone is look?" Hermione whispered looking up into his eyes. Watching the street lights twinkle in the softness of his now gray eyes.

"Probable. Emma doesn't trust me. She didn't trust my father, or even her own brother. And look where they're both at." He whispered back knowing that any werewolf standing nearby or far away might be able to hear what was said.

"Kiss me, Malfoy."

"You're a demanding one as of late, Granger." He leaned down and his nose touched her. Softly, he moved it back and forth, and finally trailing down to her mouth for a quick touch of their lips. He pulled back and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed and her straightened hair blew in the breeze. He kissed her again until he felt as if he couldn't stop. But she did.

"We can stop now," it was a rushed whispered that sent chills down his spine. He tried to remind himself that this was Granger. The girl that he'd hated since first year. The girl he'd tortured and called names.

"Bloody hell, Granger. You know how to kill a mood faster than Parkinson." The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and she stepped into the taxi. He closed the door after her. Suddenly confused about the change in events she rolled the window down.

"I thought you were coming with me."

"I will, later. I have something important to do."

"You promise you won't leave me alone with Emma to long."

"I wouldn't trust her with my dog, let alone my supposed lover. She'd probable try to eat you or something." He laughed at his own joke, and when he saw that Hermione wasn't laughing with him he stopped and leaned down. "I promise, Hermione, that I won't be long. Give me a few hours, you can handle Greyback for that long, I assure you."

He kissed her forehead and the taxi drove off.

**Author's Note: **I'm not updating until I get **60 reviews** because I know that'll take a long bloody time, and by then I'll have at least typed up chapter. Some people saw this going to **Germany I think**. Anyone out there worried about Harry and Ron and Hermione **reconciling**? I really don't know if that'll happen or not, depends on what'll happen when I get those 60 something reviews. I also happen to **like long reviews**, something that I can feed off of. So if you feel like typing that much, please do so. Here are some things to think about: **Do Draco and Emma have a hidden history?** **Were they involved? What do other people think of Hermione and Draco in the wizarding world?** **Will Hermione get eaten by werewolves?**

Just some thoughts to leave you with while you wait and while I do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his lover and an ambassador to a werewolf._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Ten_

Hermione waited patiently for Draco to show up. But he never did. Somewhere, inside her head, she wondered just when in the hell had she started worrying about Draco Malfoy. When had he become someone she cared about? She figured that she could trace it back to the night in the library but her thoughts didn't really want to venture there. All she could see from that night was Harry's angry green eyes, Ron's eager disgust planted deeply on his face. That was all she could see. Wasn't there some saying that time healed all wounds, because she had been waiting for that. For time to heal the wounds of that nights, and yet, nothing had changed. She still longed to hear from Harry and Ron, for their forgiveness.

"And this was my great grandmother, Alosia," the painting reflected a woman in her youth with a white wolf kneeling at her feet. She sat in a high backed chair, raven black hair reaching far past her shoulders. Her eyes glowed like an eerie emerald mist. The eyes seemed to follow Hermione and she became disturbed but she was relieved when Emma began to recount Alosia's history.

"My great grandmother was a very strong woman. She loved my grandfather, surely. But she took many muggle lovers and changed them. She even had a child with one, but he died at birth. My great grandfather, Artur loved her so much that he allowed this. Many decided that he was unworthy, that he was weakening both the pack and those around him. There were many challenges, however, Artur and his love overcame them." Emma looked starry-eyed at her great grandmother, but Hermione did not. "This mansion is one of the many that Artur built for his love. Its my favorite and now that I'm leader, the first woman leader of the White Thunder pack in five hundred years, I make it their home as well."

"That was a lovely story, Emma." Hermione rubbed her head, a headache had seized her and it was not letting her go. "However, I have a massive headache and I would really love to rest.

"Yes, yes of course," Emma smiled. "I'll have a house-elf see you to your room."

Gritting her teeth, Hermione sighed. "I can find my own way, if you don't mind."

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, that's right." She smiled. "You don't approve of house-elves do you? How about a regular maid then?"

"Yes that's fine, but how did you know about that?" Hermione's shock resounded in her voice.

Emma continued to smile. "Draco made me aware. You are after all his lover, and Malfoy's always take care of their lovers."

Once she was in her room and away from Emma, she could think a little, even with the headache. She didn't know how she felt about what Emma had said. It made her wonder did Emma and Draco have a past. Was there something that he wasn't telling her.

_Of course, Hermione. Draco never tells the full story. _Thoughts continued to roll around in her brain, befuddling it until she couldn't wait for him anymore and she lay down to get some sleep.

She dreamed the same nightmare that she'd been having for the last few days. It was always of Harry falling dead at the feet of Voldermort. It was always his eyes glowing intensely green as he fell and they were always on her.

"Harry no!" She awoke with a start, her heart hammering away in her chest. She stopped screaming long enough for her to notice that Draco was in the bed with her.

Her hand went to her parched throat and she got out of bed.

Two glasses and one water bottle later, she reluctantly climbed back into the warmth that Draco had given off. With the shine of a summer moon shimmering restless outside she could see that he was awake.

"What are you doing in bed with me?" She questioned sliding back down into the covers, noticing for the first time that she'd been undressed and not by herself.

"Appearances, Hermione. We must keep them up," he really didn't have the energy to talk at the moment.

"Oh," was all she said. "Well I'm still tired, and Emma insisted on giving me a tour of this place."

"You are well then?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped and instantly regretted it as she closed her eyes.

"Because, you woke up screaming Potter's name."

She didn't know what to say so she told him anyway. "I saw him dying before my very eyes."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the fool is off saving Weasly's ass someplace," Draco commented dryly. His lips were quite near her ear and it tickled when he talked.

"Were to close," Hermione stated.

"Afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid of you, Malfoy."

He chuckled. "I can be dangerous, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can. But I need to know something…"

It was his turn to roll his eyes now. "What do you need to know?"

"How well do you and Emma know each other?"

He groaned and rolled over onto his other side. That was not a conversation that he'd intended on having with her or anyone else. What had went on between him and Emma was between him and Emma. He felt no need to clue Hermione Granger of all people in on it.

She sat up in the bed and poked him. "Malfoy, what went on between the two of you."

His eyes popped open and he rolled them. "No."

"No what?"

"No, we aren't having this conversation at five in the bloody morning, Granger. Now lay the hell down and go back to sleep."

"You've slept with her? Haven't you?"

He shook his head. There would be no peace until he steered the conversation some place other than where it was headed. He sat up and rubbed his face, groaning inwardly at how this had turned out. Other parts of his brain had told him to stay at a hotel, but no he'd listened to that other part him. The one where he'd wanted to come and get Hermione out of her pants and get on with having sex. Oh, he'd gotten her out of the form fitting clothes, but he had definitely not gotten any sex.

"Granger, what do you want. Want to talk about our feelings? Want to talk about Harry Bleeding Potter? What, anything so that I can get back to sleep."

Hermione reached over to the night stand and turned on the lamp. "I want to simply talk about you and Emma."

"Why?" He groaned again as Hermione crossed her arms over her chest barring him from getting a better look.

"Because she implied something earlier, and I'd just like to know if I'm in the way of you to getting down to some serious carnivorous bloody mating." She rolled her eyes when Draco gave her a look that said, "You're a sodding idiot."

"You know you're the only one I want to get down to mating with Granger," he laughed at his own joke and stopped when Hermione didn't join in.

"That does not answer my question, Draco Malfoy."

"I love how you say my name, I'd like you to be screaming it right about now," Draco ran his finger up the length of her arm and she shivered under the weight of it.

"I'm here to do a job, not play whore to some rich inbreed," Hermione gritted her teeth as he began to smile, and as soon as she said those words she regretted it.

Draco leaned over quickly and kissed her. Then whispered in her ear like it was the most natural thing in the world, as if the last seven years had never happened. "This room is probable bugged. Pretend as if your enjoying this, as if the very thought of me touching you doesn't repulse you. Pretend that maybe your in love with me. What's wrong with a little white lie, Granger, when it could mean your life."

His breath on her ear lope tickled and the heat of his breath made her excited. She tipped her head to the side, exposing her neck and he began to kiss it gently. Her pulse beat right under his lips, steady and thrumming. Deciding that Draco always initiated everything, she turned and pushed him on to his back, then straddled him. As she swayed above him she observed him. His lean bare chest ripped to perfection, his arms sinewy and powerful. She ran her hands over that chest, lying to herself that she had never wanted to do this, ever. She leaned down then and whispered in his ear. "Why don't you pretend that your not disgusted by me. That I'm not some sodding mud-blood here to do your bidding. Why don't you pretend that you actually like me being this close and that your excited by the prospect of me giving myself to you."

She licked his ear lope and whispered again. "I'm going to find out about you and Emma one way or another."

She leaned up and her hair curtained around them, her hazel eyes glowing. "I always knew you'd like being on top." Malfoy's hands began to slide up her ass and came to rest on her hips.

"You are such a perv," Hermione smiled. "Think they're still watching?"

"Of course, they probable never stopped. Emma probable has this feeding into her room. Sex is a real big turn on for werewolves. It may be the only thing they enjoy more than raw meat." Draco removed his hands and propped them behind his head.

"I should move now, this is already such….a compromising situation."

"Why, I'm comfortable," Draco smirked and saw the quick flash of annoyance dart into Hermione's hazel eyes.

"For one, I don't like the idea that Emma Greyback may be getting off to this. And two, we hate each other." Hermione whispered and yawned as she moved off him and slid back down into the covers.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Damn you and your intelligence." He laughed quickly as she reached over and turned out the light.

When they were laying once again snug, and Hermione was about to drift off to sleep, she heard him whisper, "Sweet dreams, love."

She rolled her eyes at him and was out like a light.

Morning rolled around quickly and Draco found himself inside of Emma's office. She was walking around half clothed as usual and he found himself almost starring. The woman was certainly beautiful, the wasn't a doubt, but Draco knew better. Looks could be deceiving, and Emma was just as lethal as she was pretty.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" Emma asked casually sitting on a long couch and motioning for Draco to sit.

"That's none of your business, Emma. No if you'd like, let's get down to discussing the arrangements for Hogwarts. Hermione had already decided that she'd love to help get Bastian ready."

Emma's eyes became slanted, and turned a pale amber. "Do you dare turn this conversation. I want to discuss you and your lover…"

"Look, Emma, you wanted this. I was just trying to help." His tone wasn't icy, but it was calculated.

She smiled, her face becoming normal. "Of course. Your right."

"Good, now that means that the subject of Hermione and I, that's off limits. Just because we chose to be guest under your roof doesn't entitle you to know the details of our private affairs." He paused and handed over a report. "These are newspaper clipping from the last time an issue such as this came up."

Emma took the report and looked up at Draco. "Don't you think its about time that Bastion met Hermione?"

**Author's Note**: Okay I know** i suck**, so just tell me that i do. I** never ever **expected 60 reviews and i probable never should have said anything. So if you all want to bitch smack me, i understand. If you all want to** hate me**, you can. But you have got to admit one thing though, I **updated**. For more information on when i plan to update** read my bio**. It usually tells you things you need to know like where the story is headed. I just thought that I'd start this, the thing at the body to help get better reviews, or maybe just to get the wheels turning, and yes some questions have been repeated.

Things to Think About:**Is there a future for Hermione?Who is Bastion and how will it change Hermione's view of Draco? Do Draco and Emma have a past together? Where did Draco disappear to that night? Will Hermione run into Harry or Ron soon? What about Ginny?**


	11. Chapter 11

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his lover and an ambassador to a werewolf._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Eleven_

Emma sat quietly as she thought of what Draco had said only a moment ago. She reminded herself that what she did for Bastion was also for the good of her pack. She touched her chest and felt her heart beating there. He was her world, her everything, and all that she did was for him. When he was older, she hoped that he would understand that.

"Draco," Emma said. "Would you leave me from a moment. I…just need a moment, I'll call you back when I'm ready."

Draco rubbed his forehead in frustration and he sighed out loud. "What in the hell do you need a moment for? We need to get Hermione in here and we need fill her in on Bastion. Everything, Emma. We need to stop hiding him as if he doesn't exist."

She whipped her head around, eyes an amber glow. Her K-9s were extended fully and her anger threatened to boil over. "Leave me, Malfoy before I chew you into tiny pieces."

In annoyance Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, Emma." He left her room and slammed the door and strolled down the long stair case that led outside. There he found Hermione playing with children. She chased them around a great oak tree that grew directly in front of the mansion. Her dress and her hair whirled about her as she moved, dodging in and around them. As they caught her, her laughter rang throughout the cool summer air.

Malfoy leaned against the stone steps, arms folded and watched a little longer. He looked above him into the sky and saw that clouds were beginning to darken. Rain, he thought turning his attention back to Hermione. She laughed with the kids a few more minutes before noticing him. She gave a wave and he began to walk towards her, meeting her halfway.

"You looked like you were actually having fun," the wind started to blow and a strand of hair made it into her face. Instinctively, he reached out and removed it, tucking it behind her ear.

"And you seem as if you actually care," she smiled. "Yes, I was having fun. They are fun people."

"The werewolves or the kids?" He asked taking her hand and walking with her. It seemed funny that their relationship allowed them to touch now because two years ago he wouldn't have touched her with a five foot pole.

She looked down at their joins hands and then up into his face. He offered a shrug and waited for a reply. "Is there really any difference between us and werewolves."

"Um…other than the fact that they get bloody hairy when it's a full bloody moon out, I say no. There is no difference."

She looked exasperated with him, released his hand and began to move towards a copse of trees that was located off to the left.

"Granger…wait!" He called out. "Please…Hermione." She didn't stop though. She just kept walking and only slowed down when a stream barred her from going further. "Why didn't you stop?"

"The question is why did you follow me? Why are you always following me?"

"Because…" He had no answer other than the fact that he really loved to annoy her and there was one other reason he wouldn't say out loud even with a loaded wand pointed to his head.

She tapped her foot, annoyed. "Well…out with it Malfoy!"

"Your good in bed" the words flew from his mouth before he could call them back, and he instantly regretted them. A look crossed Hermione's features and he knew that he'd hurt her. That was what he did, he concluded. He hurt people, he was born to that and no matter what he told himself, and he knew that had to be the truth.

"Well…" Hermione paused, trying to not let him see how much it twisted her inside to hear that. "You should get back to Emma. Finish planning whatever it is you feel you need to plan, without including me until the last second."

She moved to pass him but he grabbed her arm and she stopped. "I'm not trying to keep secret from you, if that's what you're implying."

"Yeah, because a Malfoy keeping secrets is just so unheard of." She went to wrench her arm away from him, but he held on even more firmly.

Determined. He was determined not to let her walk away from him. Not now when he felt he should spill his guts to her and tell her everything that had been going on with him, inside of him.

"I want to tell you ev…." he was cut off by a piercing scream that came from beyond the trees. Where Hermione had been playing with the children of the pack earlier. They looked at each other for moment and Hermione sped away from him, a wild panic in her eyes.

He was right behind her, watching as her hair whipped out into the air behind her. She stopped when she was upon the scene before her. The children had all gathered around something or someone. As Hermione worked her way through the small crowd she found herself face to face with a pair of extremely gray eyes. They were an unnerving pair that reminded her of someone. She looked over her shoulder for confirmation. Draco met her eyes but quickly turned away from her and began walking back inside Emma's castle.

_More secrets. _She smiled down into the small child's face. "What's your name little one?" She asked this in the calmest voice she could muster, slightly miffed at the fact that Draco had the nerve to walk away from her.

"Bastion," the small six year old bit out.

Hermione continued to smile as she helped him. She smiled through two meeting with the press, and she smiled through dinner. She even smiled when Draco made perverted remarks to her at dinner, but when they went into their shared bedroom, the smiling stopped and Draco actually felt afraid for his life.

She didn't yell, and she didn't scream.

"Is he yours?"

That was all she wanted to know. She didn't want the details, and she didn't want an excuse. She just wanted a simple, "Yes," or a simple, "No."

**Author's Note:** I updated. Amazing. This was such a **work in progress** and I still don't know where this is going but I'm sort of drawing the **Bastion** thing out to see exactly **where I want** this to go. Of course I want you guys to leave me a feedback to help me with the plot and idea. I'll even welcome **flames** because they help even though I don't always see it at the time.

**Things to think about:** What's the deal with Bastion/Draco/Emma? Will Hermione's previous lover make an appearance? What about Harry, Ron and even Ginny?


	12. Chapter 12

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his lover and an ambassador to a werewolf._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Twelve_

She was doing that silent treatment thing and it was driving him bloody mad. What did she expect from him, he was Draco Fucking Malfoy? He didn't answer to anyone, with the exception of his mother. Hermione wanted to much from him, she wanted him to open up and let her in. She wanted butterflies and rainbows and all that shit.

He wasn't the man for that job.

He watched as she brushed her hair in front of the vanity mirror and occasionally their eyes would meet and he would force her to back down. She was dressed up tonight and apparently going some where that he hadn't been invited.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail and began to apply some eyeliner and finished off her look with some lip gloss. She stood up and pulled on a jean jacket with some slight ease. Obviously, she wasn't going to a wizarding club because her attire was completely mugglenized.

"And where are you going?" It was pointed and slightly possessive.

"No where you need to worry about," she answered him, ending the silence that had been going on for the last day and a half.

"She speaks," Malfoy said to no one in particular from where he'd been laying on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm tired of doing this, Malfoy." She shrugged. "You're the one that plays head games. Me, I don't need to hide anything from anyone."

"Oh, of course not, only when it might ruin that perfect reputation of yours," he smiled loving that he could break her without even trying. Loving that he could hurt her, and he did hurt her.

She smiled and nodded. "That's the man I know. The Draco that was never gone. Stay here and be alone." She walked over to the door and opened it but turned back to look at him. He had slipped out of the bed and she hadn't even heard him, and now he was behind her, towering over her. "That's what Malfoys are good at, right? Being alone, hating themselves because of who they are?"

"Don't presume to know, your not one," he said tersely, wanting her, almost needing her. When they had been alone at night and he needed her, she had been there. He wanted her now but only to possess her because he could. He wanted to hurt her because she made him feel.

"I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. Don't wait up."

She walked out of the door leaving it open not caring that Emma may have heard the entire conversation. She felt that she no longer needed to hide from Emma or anyone else.

As she left the room she didn't see the look that had crossed Draco's features, the look of guilt that he quickly covered up by turning his features to stone.

Hermione felt relieved to be inside of the night club and away from Draco, even if it were just for a few minutes. She smirked at herself for thinking of him, for always thinking of him. It was obvious the man had intimacy issues and the fact that he wouldn't tell her if he was Bastion's father just further angered her. What was so hard about admitting to the fact that he had fathered a child, one that was beautiful and precious? What had Bastion done to deserve the way Draco treated him?

She tried to calm her thoughts. She didn't want to think about him. She wanted to think about how Ginny Weasely was going to fix her relationships with both Harry and Ron. She wanted desperately to fix that part of her past because the pain of loosing not only one but both of them had been unbearable. She'd hoped that as time had went on that pain would lessen but it hadn't.

She looked at her watch, and saw that she'd only been sitting for twenty minutes. Ginny had told her she'd be there but that it would take some time. A waitress came and took Hermione's order.

While she wasn't expecting Ginny to work a miracle she was expecting something. What? Well, that remained a mystery to be solved. Hermione often felt herself wishing for the days before Malfoy, but sometimes, she also felt herself yearning for his company and even his touch. His touch which had at one point disgusted her deeply repulsed her by all means. She shuddered just thinking about him when at that moment, Ginny Weasely sat down in front of her smiling.

The two, excitedly chattered on and on about how good it was to see each other before they got down to the anxious business of talking to each other.

"Mione, I have missed you, so much."

"I've felt the same way. I had no one to talk to all these months, especially since I'm obviously not on speaking terms with either Harry or Ron."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "They're still angry about the fact that you had this huge secret from them."

"It's my bloody fault though. I should have known better than to get involved with Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini." She sighed.

Ginny reached across the table and stroked her hand. The two of them were deeply unaware of the fact that a Rita Skeeter type journalist was nearby, and totally engrossed about what was taking place before him. His nickname was 'No Piss Petey,' because he always got the job done before he took any sort of break and this time was no different. Little did, Hermione know, that her world was once again going to be turned upside down by the likes of Mr. Peter Klaus.

Hermione took comfort in Ginny's touch and smiled as she wiped away a tear that threatened to overtake her. "So what do I do, Gin? Do I leave Draco because my friends want me to? What? What do I do?"

Ginny shrugged. "How do you feel about Malfoy?"

"I hate him with every fiber of my being…..and yet I care really deeply for him. He has another side to him, Ginny. And I know that Draco didn't make life at Hogwarts easy for Harry or me for that matter…but in the last few months I've seen the other side of him."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Hermione Granger…are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not….I just happen to think that sometimes when he's not being such a complete ass…he can be an okay person. That's all."

"What about the sex?" Ginny seemed genuinely interested.

Hermione blushed deeply biting her bottom lip. "When'd you say you were going back to England…cause this might take a while."

The two shared a few more laughs before getting up and leaving the club together. Unfortunately, that was all that Petey had needed and the next morning Hermione and Ginny were flashed all across the front page of every wizarding magazine that delved into celebrity gossip with the headlines of, **Granger and Malfoy In Love**, **Granger and Potter in Dispute**.

When Hermione's eyes landed on one of those tabloids she shook with rage as her breakfast was served. How had anyone in muggle club even known who she was. The picture on the front page was blurry at best and she could barely be made out.

Draco entered a few minutes after Hermione had finished reading the papers. Hermione starred him down until he was forced to ask what he'd done to anger her this time.

"Well?" She paused, poised to attack. "Did you have anything to do with this?" She held up the paper so he could see.

"No." He gave his answered and calmly went about eating his breakfast.

"Your lying. You knew where I was going last night and had someone follow me, didn't you. Admit to it, so then at least I won't have to worry about it happening again."

He smirked. "I don't care what you do anymore, Granger. Let's get that bloody clear now. When Emma's finished with you…I want you out of my life. I want this over."

She realized then that perhaps she had been mistaken and then realized that Draco no longer wanted anything to do with her. He wanted what they had to be over.

He watched as her expression softened, and became saddened. "Your right…once Emma is finished and I've gotten the Ministry to soften and let werewolves and Halflings become instructed their, we are through." She stood and suddenly her stomach was rolling and waves of naseua hit her like a ton of bricks. "Excuse me." Suddenly, the smell of Malfoy's cologne, and eggs were not what she needed as she made her way to the nearest bathroom.

Malfoy sat there looking dumbstruck. The voice inside his head was telling him that he was an obvious idiot but he couldn't bring his feet or body to move. He couldn't go after her. He was Draco Bloody Malfoy…..

**Author's Note:** I know, I know it the long awaited chapter…I'm sad. I admit that. **Chapter 13** might be slightly further off depending **on how 12 is received** and how much I decide to write….I'm working on it though!!!


	13. Chapter 13

_At his request, Hermione is about to become his sex slave just to keep him from telling the whole school her secret._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Thirteen_

In Hermione's dream she had been walking a tight rope. At the other end of that rope, Malfoy stood waiting. His arms were folded across his chest in his usual pedantic manner. His grey eyes were taking her in, making her want to fall...

And then she awoke with a start, knowing that it was just a dream but afraid of what it had meant. The morning light streamed through the window, and she felt the body behind her shift. She slid off the bed careful to wake the man behind her, but knew the moment that she'd done so, he'd awoken as well. She slipped on a thin negligee to cover herself and went to sit at the window seat.

She hadn't forgotten what had happened in the last few days. She was just on the verge of letting the ministry allow full blooded were-wolves with magic to become apart of Hogwarts. Her dreams, as well as those of Emma and her pack, were about to be realized. And while she knew that she should be deeply grateful, it was hard because it meant the end of something. The end of relationship that had never had the chance to grow, one that had never had the chance to blossom to its full potential. And the potential is what scared Hermione the most. It didn't frighten her that a relationship had happened, or even that it could be over; what frightened her and even Malfoy which he couldn't admit to was the fact that if had grown, it might have grown beyond both their control.

He slipped out of bed and came to stand behind her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Something to complex for you," she smiled knowing he wouldn't take into offense.

"Then I won't ask you to explain it to me."

He sat down then on the window seat with her. He was in a bedroom, their bedroom, and he was okay with that. He still had his issues on how he had used her but he was coming to terms with it. He knew that it was part of his nature to deceive people. But when he was with her, she made him feel he was beyond that. However, he would never admit to it.

She looked at him, hazel eyes shining. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and her head was rested against them. "You ever take things back?"

"No." But he was lying. "Once, though."

She waited and the air in the room seemed thick.

"Once I forgave someone for hurting me."

"Who?"

"My father." She knew that he didn't want to go any further but she saw something flash behind his eyes.

"And what did he do to you?"

"Beat me for his own selfish reasons." He looked away from her; he couldn't allow himself to be weak.

"_Shame, that you can't take things back, Draco."_

He knew that they were talking about the breakfast but he couldn't bring himself to say that he was sorry. That he was the one who was wrong and that he didn't want her out of his life. In fact he wanted her very much in it. But he was a Malfoy, and nothing was ever that simple of easy for them.

He leaned over and kissed her. Pulling her up into his arms he held her and let his heartbeat subside in his chest until he could no longer feel it beating. "If I asked you did you love me, what answer would I get?"

"I don't know."

He smiled into her hair. "Then let me ask. Hermione Granger, do you think that you can love me against every protest, every wrong I've ever done? Do you think that you can burn away my prejudices against every other creature? Do you think you can love me, and every dark thing about me?"

His hands were clasped over her belly, and butterflies hovered in there. It was the most romantic thing she'd ever encountered and yet, all she wanted to do was hurl her brains out. She covered her mouth with one hand while trying to wriggle free of his grasp with the other.

He let go. "See, you silence is enough for me. You can't love me."

She said nothing and only raced to the bathroom. Draco sat there oddly, and once again watched as he left. She'd been doing this for the last three days non stop, insisting that it must be the food, or some stomach virus.

He sat a moment longer, hearing Hermione dry heave and then went to her side. "Are you sure we shouldn't get a muggle doctor in here?"

"Why would I need a bloody doctor. It's a bug, and it'll pass."

He swept down beside her and pulled her hair from her face. Hazel eyes met gray ones and Hermione sighed.

"Could it be that I'm right and your getting deathly ill?"

"Nope. That can't be it." She was being so damn stubborn.

"Well, then, what is the matter with you?"

"I don't know but I'm sure its nothing seri….." she stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth. Shock was twisting out on her features and suddenly she was repeating the words "No," over and over, and over again.

"What are you 'no'ing on about. Hermione tell me and maybe I can fix it." Draco was standing now watching Hermione look absolutely horrified as she paced back and forth.

"This can't be happening to me. This is NOT happening to me." She stopped again and spun on Malfoy. "You, you did this. You BLOODY did this to me. Didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

He genuinely wanted to know.

"You got me PREGNANT on purpose! You did this so that you could get a bloody heir out of this." She went back to pacing, continuing her rant. "Got me to fall in love with you so you could get me pregnant and then take the child. You did this."

Malfoy went weak in the knees from shock of his own and slid to the floor. The only word in his mind now were PREGNANT. Him, Draco Malfoy, a father. A silly grin slid onto his lips and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"I knew when I didn't get my period earlier this month that something was off. BUTTT noooo, I chalk it up to being cause of a different climate." She rolled her eyes. "This is your fault you twit, telling me that you were using effective condoms. MAGICALLY, EFFECTIVE, SODDING CONDOMS!" Hermione screeched and Draco slightly covered his ears.

"But I did use magical, and very effective condoms."

Hermione shuddered from the weight of this and the look that Draco was giving her. One that said he wanted this kid; one that said nothing she said was going to convince him otherwise. She watched as he stood and walked over to the nightstand. He grabbed the box of condoms, Spartan Joy and handed them to Hermione.

"Where DID you say you got these, again?" Hermione read over the box. Her face was a mask of horror.

"From Fred and George Weasely's joke sh…" he stopped and snatched the box back. "100 defective."

"This is great…." She started pacing. "I'm pregnant as a result of Fred and George. Malfoy how could you?"

"I didn't read the box… Granger…I'm so sorry."

"I" she stopped and looked him dead in the face. "Malfoy….I can't have this child."

The look on his face would be forever burned into her memory as she ran out of the room.

Draco watched her leave, again. But this time, he smiled. She had something that he hadn't caught earlier. She had said that she loved him, and for now that was enough. Somehow he would convince her that they belonged together. Somehow, he would make Hermione his. He was Draco Fucking Malfoy…he always had a plan.

Author's Note: This was written all in **one sitting**….I'm sooooo happy. As many of you guess, Hermione is **PREGGERS**. ….And thus….with any couple thrown together under circumstances such as these….this **pregnancy** presents a **problem**….oh lamour…..Anyway I hoped that this was good enough for all of you to read…..please **review**…it influences on how often I update….


	14. Chapter 14

_At his request Hermione has betrayed her friend and is now the mother of his child._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Fourteen_

It had been months since she'd seen his face. The shock that had resided in his features still remained in her head. Hell, it was expected when you discovered that you were pregnant and that Draco was the father. However, she couldn't think about that at the moment because she was to busy prepairing for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely's ingagement party.

Hermione still couldn't believe that they were at that point already. The point where Harry was ready to make Ginny his wife and to solely belong to her. It seemed only yesterday that second year and the Chamber of Secrets had happened.

Turning this way and that she held the blue dress against her and it was no use in denying it now. There was definetly a slight bump showing. She placed the dress on her bed and went back to the mirror and touched her stomach lightly.

"Just because your father is a total ass doesn't mean I'll love you any less." She spoke softly to her stomach knowing the baby could hear her. This baby was her and Draco Malfoy's.

Draco Malfoy was the father to her child. The man who had hated her for years and she had hated in return.

She walked over to the window watching as the sun began to settle into its slow lazy pace bringing in the night. Things were changing rapidly for her and she knew this. She was going to be a mother and that was going to require her full attention.

Tonight was going to be her first step back into wizarding society. She knew that Harry and Ron weren't going to want her around but Ginny had invited her. Hermione also knew this was her one chance to set things right. She knew that if she didn't take the opportunity presented to her that she would never have another one.

She wanted to mend fences with Harry, to apologize to Ron for what would have happened between them.

Draco Malfoy had watched Hermione from afar and had kept an eye on her. He knew that she needed her space away from him and the Rita Skeeter types of the world. He knew that he should keep his distance because her pregnancy was his fault after all. He just didn't want to cause her any more pain because the idea of him doing this to her now that she was having his child scared him. He didn't want to become Lucius.

He didn't want to become that type of father. The type of father who only knew one way to control people and that was to hurt him.

He stood and walked over to the window watching the as it began to set. He leaned his head against the cool window pain and took it all in. He was a father.

_I'm going to be a good father, _he thought._ If Hermione will let me. If she'll let me be in this baby's life, I know that I can be a better man._

Of course in Draco's mind there were doubts. Hermione could always choose to raise this baby alone. She could keep his child from him, but he knew deep down he wouldn't let that happen. Couldn't let it happen.

Did she know that he would do anything for her now? Did she know that she had changed and had already made him into a better man than he'd ever thought that he could be?

A sigh escaped his lips, as he wished that Hermione were here so that he could tell her so. He heard the soft click of his office door and saw Goyle come in. In his hand he had a folder that he had requested immediately.

It detailed everything about Hermione's life since she'd left him. He'd been keeping an eye on her and although he'd expected Crabbe and Goyle to fuck up royally, following and detailing seemed to be something that they were excellent.

"Draco, there's a party tonight and I think the Mud-," he stopped himself in mid sentence and just handed the folder over with out saying another word. Crabbe and Goyle use of the word had become something Draco refused to hear in his prescence these days. Mostly it was due to his obsession over the Granger girl. Goyle, thought he was just a tad to obsessesed, as did Crabbe but neither spoke of it to their boss.

Malfoy threaded through the folder and saw what was on Hermione's agenda for the night. "Harry and Ginny engagement party, huh? My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." He smiled a cold smile at the thought of those two getting together, it made his stomach roll.

"It appears that Granger doesn't have a date."

Draco cut a sharp look to the man under his employement. "Of course she doesn't have a date."

"Well, I just mean that just because she's preggers…."

He was cut off by Draco.

"Preggers. Exactly! She's pregnant with my child and I'll be damned by Merlin himself if I'll let some other man poke my kid!"

"TMI, Draco. TMI!"

"What?" The look on Draco's face was on of pure confusion at the man's use of initials to answer him.

"It means To Much Information," Goyle shook his head, as if Draco had been the dense one for the last few years.

"Whatever," Draco muttered and looked back down to the dossier he was holding. "I think I'm going to do a little party crashing tonight. You guys can have the night off, Hermione won't need you to watch her tonight. I can do it myself."

Goyle pretty much gave Draco a mock salute and headed out the door happy to not be of service. It had been to long since he'd had the night off and he was thinking of celebrating with a nice pint of butterbeer, a loose woman and maybe even Crabbe if he wasn't shagging the hell out of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco watched the man leave before he tucked the dossier under his arm and stepped into the fire place located in his office. His was going home, but tonight his destination was certain **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, **a place he would no doubt not be welcome in.

**Authors' Note:** _I know …I suck and I'm a horrible person for not updating but a least you got this chapter that I've been trying to write on for forever. Perhaps I can make it so that I update mostly on Thursdays or something._

**THOUGHTS:** _What has happened to __**Bastion **__and __**Emma**__? What exactly did they mean to Malfoy? How will everyone __**react**__ to Hermione's pregnancy?_


	15. Chapter 15

_At his request Hermione has betrayed her friend and is now the mother of his child._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Fifteen_

Ginny knew the moment that Hermione had entered the room and she wasn't even paying attention. She had become deeply involved in a conversation with Luna Lovegood on the uses of certain potions when it all of a sudden went deafly quiet.

Her first thoughts were of Harry, her fiancé, the man she loved; her second thoughts were of Ron, her brother, the one who always looked out for her. She turned to see them starring at Hermione like she was someone less than who she was. They were looking at her as if she were Voldermort himself.

Harry getting over his initial shock turned his gaze to Ginny. This was her doing. Of course it was, she'd never see any fault in what Hermione had done. Her gaze pinned his and it was a warning. It seemed to say, be rude to Hermione and we'll duel it out in a different way.

He snapped away from his fiancée, and looked back to Hermione who was still standing in the middle of the fire place, not daring to move. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes and then turned away.

Once everyone noticed that Harry had basically dismissed Hermione, they went back to what they were doing. Ginny excused herself from Luna and came over moments later.

"Hey, honey. You doing okay." Ginny embraced Hermione.

"I'm fine. It'd be better if Harry and Ron didn't hate my guts."

Ginny winced. "Try not to worry about them. I'll handle Harry later, and well Ron is a different story."

Hermione noticed the wince but said nothing. "I just want things to go back to the way they use to, but of course they won't because I slept with Malfoy, and I'm having his kid."

Ginny winced again. "Let's go into the kitchen. I heard that it's not good to be on your feet for so long."  
Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and practically dragged her into the kitchen, where all the food was, but there was definitely more privacy.

Hermione took a seat right away and Ginny did the same thing . The younger woman was really in the mood to talk and Hermione hoped that this talk they were about to have was going to fix her immense problems with Ron and Harry. She really wanted a solution to the problems that were plaguing them.

"Okay, so Harry was not excited to see me. Not to mention the reaction from Ron and everyone else."

"I told you, Mione, don't worry about them. No matter how they spin it in their minds, they still care about you."

"Right, Ginny. Because you were there when they disowned me. They hate me and that's not going to change in the near future. I assure you!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Have you ever wished you could take things back?"

A look crossed Ginny's face and she seemed to stall but spoke anyway. "Everyday."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Ginny, no one blames you for opening the Chamber of Secrets."

The red headed woman looked away. "That's not what I'm speaking of."

"I'm confused."

"Okay, before you left school…I was seeing someone."

"Um…Harry….we all know about him," Hermione gave a short laugh and noticed the look that crossed Ginny's face. "We're not talking about Harry are we?"

Ginny stood. "No, we're not. I wasn't really with Harry. We were doing that on and off again thing. He was worried about Voldemort and I wanted to be with him. Big complicated mess. And eventually I found someone to fill my time, he wanted me."

Hermione's eyes grew big. "I'm still confused." She paused. "Wait! Does Harry know?"

"No, but I think he suspects something." Ginny looked around to make sure no one was around. "And your not going to tell him either."

"Sure, I won't. But who was it."

"Do you remember that night that you found me in the owlery and you told me about your deal with Malfoy?"

"Vaguely, slightly. I think so." Hermione strained to remember and then it came back to her.

"Well, that was the night that I got a letter from Blaise Zabiney. We started writing back and forth."

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor and at that exact moment she heard Harry scream in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place**, "Malfoy, if you take one more step I'm going to place and unforgiveable curse on your ass!"**

Ginny and Hermione's eyes collided with each other's and they made their way quickly into the living room.

"Harry, someone's a might protective these days," Draco smirked his hands held in the air.

"Don't push me, Malfoy. You come here, uninvited, to my home."

"I just came to get what belongs to me," the smirk refused to leave his face. He leaned forward until the tip of Harry's wand was touching his throat. "You know the thing you through away because you felt it was unloyal to you."

"Please, keep running your filthy mouth!" Ron screamed in rage drawing his wand out also.

"Oh you to, Weasly. Coming to the-boy-who-lived's aid. You never cease to amaze me."

Hermione breath hitched in her voice as her hand moved over onto her belly. She swear she'd felt the baby move at the sound of Draco's voice but she chalked it up to her imagination.

Draco turned and saw Hermione out the corner of his eye. "Granger, please call off your guard dogs."

"She's not welcome here and neither are you. Both of you can leave." Harry's venom was dripping all over the place.

Kreacher gave a hideous cackle over in a hidden corner somewhere. "The new master says leave. Death could follow you, filthy, filthy. Defiling the House of Black."

"Shut up, Kreacher." The house elf was silent at Harry's command.

Hermione stepped forward. "Harry please, if you could stop pointing your wand at Draco, it would definitely loosen the tension in the room.

Harry's wand never wavered but Ron's arm got tired and sag down to his side. "Don't ask me anything. I don't know why you came."

"Harry, do it now!" Ginny commanded him from behind Hermione and stepped forward. "If this is how it's going to be every time Hermione comes over and visits us, then I can't live like this. I can't be your wife if all you do is hold grudges."

Harry shook his head at his fiancée. "Don't defend them."

"Someone needs to, Harry. Have you never made a mistake? Have you never wished for something you could take back?"

Rage pulsed over Harry's face. "Were not doing this right now, Ginny."

"Oh, but we are. Right here, at our engagement party, in front of our family and friends, we are going to do this."

Arthur Weasly came from out of the crowd. "He's not worth it, son." Shaking his head, Harry's arm and wand dropped by his side.

"Ginny you're not like them. You haven't betrayed me."

Hermione glanced back to Ginny and whispered. "Don't do this now."

"I wasn't going to but Harry has forced my hand. I can't keep lying to him and most of all to myself."

Harry came forward, hearing her words. Draco looked slightly relieved but very interested in what was about to take place. "You've never betrayed me, right?"

"You need to understand, Harry that we weren't together. We weren't at the point that we are now."

Harry's green eyes paled and he looked suddenly stricken. "What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"I was with Blaise Zabiney."

"Blud-dey- hell!" Ron said and grabbed a shot of fire whiskey and downed it.

Harry sank to his knees and the smirk on Draco's face spread into a smile. "Blaise sure gets around, huh?"

Hermione's eyes met his and she smirked. At that moment, she knew that she had picked up some of his mannerisms after all. "Shut, up."

"Well it's true. Not only does he get around, he loves Gryffindor. Not that I can see the attraction." He blushed. "I mean clearly you too are amazing to look at…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," everyone said in unison.

"Tough crowd." He stated and then looked to Hermione. "Can I please talk to you…" He looked around at Ginny who had started to cry uncontrollably and Harry was still on his knees in shock. "Preferably in private."

Hermione smirked again. "I think that's a good idea."

**Author's Note:** I'm really proud of this chapter. I decided to sit and write and thus it flowed out onto the page. I'm really happy with this….but feel free to rip me a new one. Besides I'm only a day late with my proposed updating day, lol.

**Thoughts:** Will Draco tell Hermione everything? Ginny and Harry? Are they done? Poor Ron…who is there for him………Luna perhaps!


	16. Chapter 16

_At his request Hermione has betrayed her friend and is now the mother of his child._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Sixteen_

Hermione looked to Draco's hand and then to Ron because Harry was still in disbelief on the floor. Ron had turned his back to the scene and was steadily taking the longest swig of fire whiskey ever. She sighed and took his out stretched hand.

He smiled and together they went outside.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Once they were on the front steps she jerked her hand away from him.

"Because." He stated nothing further.

"Are you serious? That's all you're going to tell me?"

He leaned back against the railing of the steps and took her in. She was definitely glowing. "Okay, I've missed our late nights."

"I'm disgusted right now, and I'm going back inside."

"Stop!" He was definitely commanding her as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Excuse me?" She shook his arm off again.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was that I miss being around you. I miss talking to you. I miss you." He looked away as he admitted his true feelings.

The look on Hermione's face was on of elation but she quickly masked it. "Maybe we should get back to the party."

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm obviously not welcome."

Hermione stepped close to him. "You didn't do anything wrong. You came to talk to me and were talking. You haven't killed Kreacher; you haven't insulted Harry anymore than usual."

"Are you making excuses for me?"

Hermione paused in thought. "I want you to come inside." She looked down at her stomach. "Because if you haven' noticed…I'm just a little bit pregnant with your kid."

He smiled and laid his hand over the small bump that was forming. "My kid, huh?"

"Yeah. And I'm okay with this kid being ours in case you haven't noticed."

Draco smiled and looked into Hermione's eyes trying to figure her out. When had she become the woman he trusted with his feeling? "I want to go somewhere. Do you? I mean, just the two of us. Somewhere quiet, I really just want to talk to you. And really tell you everything. Just not on the front steps of Harry's house."

"Um…" she seemed hesitant.

"Please, just the two of us." His eyes shined with a hope she hadn't seen there before. His grey eyes were actually warm.

"Okay. I'll go with you, just let me get my coat from inside." She turned to leave but stopped to flash him a smile first.

Hermione stepped back into the house to see that Harry was just starting to get to his knees. He was pulling himself together without the help of anyone and Ginny had disappeared out of sight. She couldn't take it anymore so she finally went over to him and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Why did you come here?" Harry's eyes were dark green, still angry.

"Because…."

"Well, out with it. Why did you come where you're not welcome?"

"I came because I love you. And because I'm still so very sorry about hurting you. But most of all I came because I still want to fix things." Hermione sighed.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Harry was looking off past Hermione, as if speaking to someone else but his eyes snapped back to her.

"I don't understand."

"The people that I love. They go away. They leave me…"

She knew that this was in reference to her, Ginny and his parents. "Harry, no one has left you. I promise you this."

"You sure as hell did." He stepped back and leaned against the kitchen wall. Out in the living room people were making sure to give the room a wide berth just in case the next wizarding war broke out.

"I didn't Harry. I begged for your forgiveness but it didn't come. And now I'm a mother and I can't wait on you. I've got to give this child the best life possible."

"Are you seriously? Preggers…God its Malfoy's isn't it?"

Hermione looked sheepish but only for a second. "He's an okay guy once you get past that superiority complex he's got going."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll take your word for it. Look…what's between us. This rift, it's fixable. I'm willing to admit that I was the biggest asshole on Earth. But Ron...I don't know if you can fix things with him."

"I know. I'll talk to him soon. He deserves that."

Harry stepped forward. "May I?"

"Of course."

His hand touched her stomach and she was sure she felt the baby move again, but it was too early. "I think she likes you."

"Isn't it to early to tell the sex?" Harry's eyebrow rose.

"I have a feeling."

"Oh God, a kid with Malfoy's attitude. Jesus, Hermione, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Hey, it's my kid too. Besides, she'll defiantly be in Gryffindor if I have to bribe Dumbledore." She smiled down at Harry's hand. She had been dreaming of a moment like this with him so long and finally things were falling into place.

Harry realized then that it was a tab bit weird to be touching Hermione in such a way snatched and his hand back. "Were going to be okay."

It seemed as if he was talking about Ginny and he, but Hermione knew that that included them as well. Their eyes met and for a moment it seemed like the last year and half hadn't even happened.

"Of course."

She turned and left the room to go in search of her coat.

Outside, Draco stood waiting for Hermione. Ginny Weasly decided to journey out at some point in time with her blood shot eyes. Draco took the girl in and noticed that she'd pinned her hair back and that sometime in between the last seven years and now, she'd become deeply attractive. He understood Blaise now.

"Shouldn't you be inside with Harry?" he asked her.

She looked away as her arms encircled her. "I have a feeling Harry doesn't want me now."

Draco smirked. "Potter isn't as stupid as he looks."

"DON'T insult him in front of me!" Ginny stated forcefully.

"Seriously, are you going to defend him? He can't get over one small betrayal. Do you actually think he's going to forgive you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Hermione? They seemed to still be acting civil towards each other before I came out here." She sighed as she ran her hands up and down her arms. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because I'm sodding standing here." He pointed out but added. "And because no one else will give you this insight."

"You annoying," Ginny said clearly oblivious to the fact that he was being serious.

Hermione stepped out just in time to save the two of them from speaking further. "What did I just interrupt?"

"Oh nothing…just friendly advice giving from me to Ginny." Draco smiled in an assuring fashion.

"Some how I slightly believe you." She came over to him and Ginny.

"Well I'm going to get back inside and try and salvage what's left of my engagement party with minimal embarrassment." Ginny cautiously tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and turned to leave but stopped. "You'll come by again soon, right? Maybe both of you?"

"Of course. Ginny everything is going to be fine with Harry, I just know it."

Draco watched the two in interest as he pulled a port key out of his pocket and waited for Hermione to finish up her conversation. Only when Ginny was safely inside did he speak. "You care far too much for these people but I'm beginning to understand why?"

"And why," she smiled up into his face. "Do I care?"

"Because you love them whole-heartedly and without reservation."

"Yeah...I guess I do."

"That's what our child will learn from you. How to love." He smiled down at her and gently pressed the port key.

His words whispered throughout her mind, making her unsure of them, unsure of herself. But most of all Malfoy's words left her feeling confused…

_Author's Note:_ Things are looking up for the pair…I had an idea that maybe this could continue further but maybe just a few more chapters will remain because then I can start a new project on the same couple but with a different situation! I like that idea. Any way enjoy the chapter…..shoot I forgot..**Bastion and Emma** need to show up………………..


	17. Chapter 17

_At his request Hermione become his sex slave, now at his request she must choose to be his wife._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Seventeen_

Ginny had taken a deep breath before going back into the party and had finished saying goodbye to Hermione and Draco. She closed the door behind her to find that most of the people who had come to celebrate had disappeared. The party was definetly over.

Her mother sensing her daughter needed her came over.

"Chin up dear, you have a few months left at Hogwarts, your engaged and you have everything going for you."

Ginny turned to Molly Weasley and the look in her eyes was one of defeat. "Harry will never love me the same."

"Don't worry about that. He's never going to stop loving you or caring about you." Molly took a breath. "Me and your father have had our share of problems, even if we hid from you and the rest of the kids, but at the end of the day we remembered how much we loved each other."

"I just don't want Harry to look at me and always see my mistakes."

Molly sighed. "Just trust that he won't."

"And if he does?"

"Then he's not the man you think he is. Nor is he the man for you." Molly kissed Ginny gently on the forehead and went over to her husband.

Draco, arms folded and leaning against the wall, watched her in the soft fire light as she talked to her stomach. Some how it warmed him, her talking to the baby, not the fire and he was enjoying every minute of it.

She sensed him looking and caught the look in his eyes. "I think she can hear me," Hermione smiled.

"Really? And what makes you so sure it's a she?"

"A feeling."

He uncrossed his arms and started to walk over to her where she sat in his bedroom on the floor by the fireplace. "Well…if you say so."

She smiled up at him as he joined her.

"I really did miss you," he said as he traced the out line of her lips and eyes and jaw.

"I think I slightly missed you as well." She relaxed into his touch.

"Okay, I need you to know everything about me and Emma and Bastion. I need you to understand me and what it will mean to be having this child."

She frowned. "Malfoy, stop being so cryptic and spill it."

He laughed lightly and smiled. "Alright. I'll spill. My mother loved my father so dearly that she would sacrifice herself to show it. And the feelings were mutual. However, my father's eye wandered from time to time."

"Somehow this is explaining a lot about you," Hermione got in.

He grinned. "Well, with his wandering eye he spotted Emma Greyback. They met through her insane brother Fenrir and the two started a friendship the quickly turned sexual…resulting…"

Grey eyes flashed in Hermione's head. "Bastion!"

"Right." He paused. "My mother hated him and Emma but I never really cared either way but when Emma contacted me about wanting Bastion educated at Hogwarts it was my duty to help in anyway I could because my father is obviously locked away at Azkaban. I started to refuse. Why would I cause my mother further pain by helping my father's mistress. I debated on it for hours on end and we were seeing each other under the circumstances and you were there."

"So your mother consented? I'm confused."

He sighed. "My father asked to see me. I went to talk to him and he literally begged me to do this for Bastion. It was his way of trying to make up for disowning him. In wizarding society the son of your mistress is pretty much looked down upon, at least where Malfoy's are concerned."

"I'm glad you helped him, Draco." Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, I helped him at the risk of my mother fully disowning me. At the moment we aren't speaking but when its time for the baby," he rested his hand on Hermione's stomach. "She'll come around."

"Are you sure. After all you got a filthy mud-blood pregnant!"

He hushed away her fears knowing that those might have been his own words a few years ago. She was burning away his prejudices. "I know this situation won't be easy, but my mother will come around and she'll see that we were wrong to say those bigoted things. We'll be a good family and I'll be a good father, I think."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said as she turned and relaxed into his arm, promptly folding his arms and hands over her stomach. "You'll be a great father."

The look that went unseen by Hermione was full of doubt. "I hope so."

"This baby is going to have a good life. Although you won't be able to see it as often because I plan to live with it in the muggle realm and I know how you feel about muggles. But I want it to live there…"

"Wait! You plan on raising this kid in the muggle world?"

"Yeah. I mean I expect you to help out but Draco we're not married and I want this baby to experience life as a muggle and life a wizard."

"I'm afraid Hermione, that I can't let you do that." He whispered it into her ear and suddenly she was afraid.

"Why?" The fear grew under her skin.

"Because I can never let you go. Not after this, not after loving you. No one will love you the way I will love you." Her breath hitched in her throat as he continued. "Every man before me that loved you will be inferior and any that might come after would be as well. No…I think I'll keep you and love you until it consumes me."

"But…"

"Will you marry me and love me, Hermione?"

"But…"

"But nothing. I love you, and this child growing in you. And I want to marry you and if that means sucking it up and being Potter and Weasley's friend, or acquaintance, I'll do it. Just say you'll marry me."

She turned then, tears about to sprout from her eyes. "I want to say yes. But this was never suppose to happen. We were never suppose to happen, Draco."

Ronald Weasley was very well aware that there was someone else in this bed. His bed, and he was well aware that certain blonde hair and longs stems were entwined with his body.

This woman smelled amazing and suddenly he enjoyed the idea of what probable happened, except for the fact that he didn't know who it had happened with.

He struggled to remove himself from the blonde and once he succeeded he realized that it was none other than Luna Lovegood.

He groaned inwardly and reached for his pants. Never again, he promised himself. Never again would he touch that damn cursed fire whiskey that had lowered his expectations, not that Luna wasn't perfectly lovely because she was a perfectly lovely specimen of a woman.

She stirred and rolled over to look over at him through big blue eyes. "Ron, what happened last night?" She was just as clueless as he was, although they had both woke up naked, it was pretty obvious.

"Um…I think we had sex," he nodded biting his lip.

"Well," she said. "I can't remember it and therefore it wasn't that amazing."

She'd insulted him. "I assure you that if we'd had sex, Luna. You'd remember."

Luna smiled. "Well, I would ask you to prove it, but your obviously not up to it." She waggled her fingers at his lower section.

"I guarantee you," Ron said not being modest at all once he dropped his pants. "That I'm always up to it."

Luna laid back and pulled the shit up to her chin, and giggled mightedly. "You don't have to prove me wrong, Ron. I believe you. Beside, this could ruin our…um…friendship. We should never speak of this again."

"What?" He'd never been kicked out by a girl before, usually he'd done it.

"Yeah, you can leave now."

"Huh?"

She rolled over and propped herself up on one hand and repeated herself. "I don't do relationships to well and this is obviously not the way to start one so there."

"But this is my bed." Ron stammered, still flustered.

Luna just ignored him and gave a slight yawn.

Author's Note: I know, I am now amazing. Two updates, the love, the love. Anyway…I want to work on Harry and Ginny next! I also just started _**to love**_ the development between Ron and Luna although I've never thought of them as a couple cause she's an odd duck but I kind of like her and her weird ways. Tell me what ya think! Xoxo Niki


	18. Chapter 18

_At his request Hermione become his sex slave, now at his request she must choose to be his wife._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Eighteen_

Ron couldn't believe that he'd ended up shagging Luna Lovegood. He had shagged her hadn't he? He shook his head as he sat across the table from Harry, while eating his eggs. His sister was sitting to his left and the mind numbing silence was annoying the hell out of him.

"So what are you to up to today?" Ron asked looking back and forth between the two.

Ginny lifted her gaze to meet her brother's. "I haven't decided yet."

"Oh." Came Ron's reply and he looked to Harry, but the other man's eyes were starring at his sister.

"Why?" Harry's voice rasped out. "Why last night?"

Ginny leaned into her hands, a headache already forming. "Harry, let's just get this over with. You don't want me anymore. I no longer fit the image of the innocent girl you met second year. Right?"

Harry stood and placed his palms down on the table. "I never claimed that you were perfect, Ginny. Don't make this my fault. You lied to me and I've told you how I feel about liars."

Ginny stood as well. "I know exactly how you feel, Harry. You were willing to turn your back on Hermione just because of who she was sleeping with. We weren't even together when I slept-" Harry halted her words.

"Don't say it."

"What? Don't say what?"

His look was pointed. "You know what I mean Ginny!"

"Oh my God. I slept with Blaise and it meant nothing. The only other guy I've been with is you, you asshole. Did I ask you what happened between you and Cho that night after you found out about Hermione?"

Ron sat looking dumbfounded between his best friend and sister, not knowing what to say. Harry said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"Nothing happened between us. We talked and that was it. I had enough respect for Cho and for you to never let my crush get in the way of what I had with you." Harry sat back in his seat, he didn't want to have this conversation. It was to early in the damn morning for this.

Ginny began to cry but she decided to not give Harry the satisfaction. "I love you, Harry. Which is why I'm letting you go."

She stood and rushed from the room. Ron looked between his sister's fleeting form and his bestfriend. "Bloody hell, mate. I think Ginny just broke up with you."

Harry placed his head in his hands and gave a mournful cry. It was happening just like he knew it would. He was losing everyone and everything in his life. He stood then. "I love your sister, Ron. You know that and so does she."

Ron nodded. "Just don't wait till it's too late."

Harry nodded his head and followed after Ginny. Today was the last of her Christmas break from Hogwartz. He didn't want her to leave like this. He couldn't let her leave like this because of what he felt for her. What he felt, he would never feel for anyone else. She was the one for him and no one else would do.

Author's Note: Sorry that this was so short and so long overdue. However, I thought I'd give Hermione and Draco a break for this chapter and focus on the other's. Thank for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

_At his request Hermione become his sex slave, now at his request she must choose to be his wife._

_At Malfoy's Request_

_Nineteen_

Hermione sat in the chair outside of Draco's office. She was waiting for him and she realized she'd been waiting for almost an hour due to the fact that his mother was in the office. She'd heard little shouting and she figured that was a good thing.

And Narcissa Malfoy didn't look like a woman who was use to shouting to get any point that she needed to make, across.

Hermione absently rubbed her hand over her belly and smiled. Maybe Narcissa was okay with the fact that she was pregnant. It was important to both Draco and herself that his mother be okay with this pregnancy. She didn't want to drive an even further wedge between them.

The doors to the office opened and Draco stood waiting for her. His silver eyes held a look that told her things had not went as planned.

"Hey," Hermione smiled and eased out of the chair and went to him.

He took her hand. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah." She smiled up into his swirling silver orbs and noted that he looked worried and anxious.

"Good." He pulled her gently into the room and she went with him, ready to face anything, as long as it was with him.

Narcissa stood and watched the two carefully. She watched as her son curled a protective arm around the girl that was now pregnant with his child. She felt herself scowling but relaxed her face as Hermione drew nearer.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Hermione smiled and stuck out her hand to the other woman.

Narcissa looked to Draco, who scowled at her, before taking Hermione's hand and shaking it firmly. "I'm fine. But you, you're obviously carrying a child."

Hermione flushed pink before replying. "Yeah, I'm having your grandchild."

Narcissa smirked. The girl was standing up to her. "So you are. Hopefully she'll have Draco's hair. Yours is awful."

Hermione self consciously rubbed the back of her neck as she looked the other woman over. Narcissa Malfoy was obviously a woman used to wearing wizarding couture like it was a second skin.

"Mother!" Draco said warningly.

"Draco, darling. Please, I know you don't expect me to lie to the poor girl. Besides, I like her already. I liked her from the moment you told me that she was pregnant." Narcissa finally cracked a smile. She moved in to hug, Hermione. "May I?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she gave the other woman permission to touch her. They embraced lightly and relief filled Hermione's heart.

"You will make a fine Malfoy." Narcissa leaned out of the hug and looked at Hermione. "Malfoys are made dear girl, and you have all the makings of one."

Hermione looked to Draco who was smiling as well. "That's high praise coming from her, Hermione."

The wizard known as Harry Potter was watching his fiancée pace around the room. In his mind, he'd come to a conclusion; it was a conclusion that he'd always known. He realized now that Ginny had always been the one for him and nothing was going to change that.

"Well are you going to talk or what, Potter?" Ginny stopped and began to tap her foot.

He scratched his head before speaking. "Ginny…I…well I want to be the guy you think I am. Fact is I get jealous. I don't want to think of you with anyone else but me…least of all Blaise-bloody-Zabini."

Ginny scowled at his words and realized how much her heart beat only for him; that it had from the moment she'd meet him her first year at Hogwartz. "Is that an apology."

Harry smiled. "Getting to it."

Author's Note: I know a long awaited chapter. I'm very pitiful, I think I've been trying to delay the end of this story for so long but it's true, the story has reached the point where a conclusion will happen!


	20. Chapter 20

At Malfoy's Request

Twenty

They were standing by a window. Draco had his hand against a glass that was barring him form the room. He didn't like the feeling of something barring him from anything but he let that thought rest. He continued to watch the witches and wizards inside of the infant infirmary as they handled the tiny ones with tenderness and care. He wondered briefly if he could be that tender.

"I suppose congratulations are very much in order?" he heard a voice on his right say. He turned to see the Boy Who Lived standing there, his hair ruffled in its usual way and the lightning bolt scar a little less vibrant against his skin.

"Potter. Come to argue with my wife some more?" Even he realized how foreign that sounded coming out of his own throat but he quite enjoyed it.

"No, actually. I've come to apologize to both you and Hermione." Harry said taking a step forward.

Soon the two of them were both looking at babies on the other side of the glass and finally Draco spoke again. "She is beautiful isn't she?" He pointed to a very pink baby girl who was sucking her fist.

"She is," Harry agreed.

"We named her Artemis after my great great grandmother Artemis Black on my mother's side."

Harry nodded. "I think Sirius would have loved that."

"This is very odd don't you think?" Draco continued to look at his daughter. She yawned and wiggled a bit but never opened her eyes. "The idea of life bringing people together."

Harry smiled a little. "It is indeed, Malfoy." He paused for a second. "I want you to know that I will never think that you're good enough for Hermione. That however, doesn't mean that you should stop trying to be."

The two men turned and sized each other up. "And I want you to know that I will never understand the connection you have to my wife. She is just that you know, my wife and I plan to love her for as long as she allows."

"Just know that if you ever break their hearts, Voldermort won't be the only name that ever made you quake in your robes." Harry smiled, but it was a smile full of promise.

Draco stuck out his hand. "I'm glad you came Harry. She's missed you a great deal."

The two men shook hands and then struck a conversation on every topic imaginable. They talked about Quidditch, and who was going to win the cup that year. They talked about how much they missed the thought of Albus Dumbledore and of years gone by at Hogwartz, when life had just been as simple as going to class.

And this was the beginning of something new. Something that had sprung out of hate.

And a few days later when Draco crawled into bed he recounted his story to Hermione Granger Malfoy. Their baby was sleeping in a crib that floated a few feet away."You and Harry. Bonding over the birth of our child. Will wonders ever cease?" She snuggled up against him and felt him kiss her hair.

"He's right. I'll never be good enough for you Hermione, but you are the only woman I want. That I've probable ever wanted. All those years ago at Hogwartz, I was to stubborn and to damn proud to do the right thing."

She looked up at him and hushed away his fears. "Draco. You are who you're supposed to be now. I want more children with you. I wouldn't say that to a man who wasn't good enough for me. I love you and you don't have to say it back because for the next fifty or how every many years, you'll show me."

She snuggled back into him before he turned off the lights. "I love you Hermione."

"I know," she mumbled sleepily.

"Also, I'm going to kick Harry's ass in quidditch later on this week. Him and Weasley. Maybe I'll bring that chant back."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned over onto her side. "Stop planning how you're going to embarrass them and feed Artemis when she starts crying in an hour."

Draco Malfoy smiled a genuine smile. He was fortunate to have what he had. A wife who loved him and child who had his hair and eyes. He was indeed peaceful.

**Author's Note:** It has been a long road but the journey is done. Thank you all for the long ride and for your patience. This story has meant a lot to me over the last few years. I hope you enjoyed and maybe one day I'll write another HP fanfiction. I love you all, for the good reviews, for the bad reviews and for those who just read. Always, my love, Niki!


End file.
